Rider Meets Bond
by Decision Maker
Summary: This is a tale where Alex Rider, teen spy extraordinaire meets Her Majesty's Secret Service greatest agent. His name's Bond. James Bond.
1. Prologue

**Rider Meets Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Alex Rider or the iconic figure, James Bond. They belong to Anthony Horowitz and Ian Fleming respectively.

Summary: This is a tale where Alex Rider, teen spy extraordinaire meets Her Majesty's Secret Service greatest agent. His name's Bond. James Bond.

It was raining in London as a boy with fair hair and brown eyes stepped onto the street. Although there was nothing special about the boy, he was one of the most sought after agent around the world. His brown eyes looked as though they have seen too much and he had multiple scars on his body if they were uncovered by clothing. Many secret service agencies have expressed an interest to loan the agent for their coveted operations. The CIA, SVR, and ASIO were some of the agencies to name a few. However, MI6 have rejected all their requests on Mrs. Jones' orders. The deputy head of MI6 Special Operations has a soft spot for the young teen and decided to leave him alone contemporarily, although she knew that her superior, Alan Blunt was keen to get Alex back on another case as soon as possible.

Alex was headed towards his least favourite place in the world. The Royals and Generals building which acted as a cover for MI6's headquarters. Alan Blunt had initially requested for Alex's presence that day. Not like he had a choice. MI6 had technically forced him to attend a session with the Head and Deputy Head of Special Operations. Alex walked into the building knowing that his progress was being monitored by numerous cameras. After the incident with Scorpia, MI5 and MI6 have taken further steps to ensure that a repetition does not occur. Alex Rider entered the lift which gave the all-clear for him to proceed to Alan Blunt's office.

As the lift doors opened, Alex Rider stepped onto the carpeted floor and looked around. The floor seemed quite deserted even though it was just four in the afternoon. He proceeded towards Alan Blunt's office, stopping at his secretary's office. He looked at her and gave her a brief smile. She nodded, knowing the purpose of his visit and asked him to go straight ahead. Alex nodded and walked into the room. There were three people in the room when Alex entered it. He recognized two of them immediately. They were the Head and Deputy Head of MI6 Special Ops themselves. However, he did not recognize the third man in the room. He was tall, broad shouldered, lean with brown eyes, neatly combed brown hair and a handsome face.

Alex looked at Alan Blunt for an introduction. However, instead of him giving the introduction, it was Mrs. Jones that spoke. "Alex, it's good to see you again," she said as she stood up to acknowledge Alex's presence. Alan Blunt looked as though he hadn't even registered Alex's presence in the room whereas the other male stood up and smiled at Alex.

Alex looked at Mrs. Jones and nodded before replying, "Yeah. It's good to be back," he said, somewhat sarcastically.

Mrs. Jones just cleared her throat before speaking again. "Alex. I'd like you to meet Agent 007,"she said as she pointed at the handsome man.

Alex looked at her in some disbelief as he stared at James Bond. He has just met a man who he thought as a fictional character. "H-How do you do?" he asked, looking at him.

James gave Alex a warm smile before replying. "Pleased to meet you, Alex. I have heard a lot about you and I am eager to meet you. Name's Bond. James Bond," he said as he extended his hand out to Alex.

Alex looked at the hand before grabbing it and shook it. "Alex Rider," he replied in equal confidence. After that, Alan Blunt took his role in the conversation.

"I see you have met 007 here…"he began but was interrupted by Alex.

"I thought you said that 007 didn't exist?" Alex taunted the Head of Special Operations.

"In any case at all, we had to keep him a secret. After all, we were afraid you might've let slip the fact that 007 even existed," Alan Blunt said.

"That's right. Another lie from you guys. When will you learn to speak the truth?" Alex asked, looking at Mrs. Jones and back at Alan Blunt. "I am getting sick of working for you people. How can I trust you when you can't even trust me?" he exclaimed.

"Alex…" Mrs. Jones began but was cut off by 007.

"Well, Alex. In any case at all, this time you'll be trusted and you'll be with me. Think of me as your new guardian," James Bond said.

Alex looked at James Bond with a slightly stunned look. "You mean-?" Alex said.

"Yes. You will join Agent 007 here on a mission. This time, you will have no worries because you're in his hands. You will learn from the very best and someday, you might even step into his shoes as the new 007,"Alan Blunt said.

Alex Rider nodded before turning back to Bond. "When do I start?" he asked with a small grin.

"Immediately…"

**This is a new fan fic I started not too long ago. It just somehow popped into my mind and there you have it. Don't forget to leave your comments whether flames or praises. **


	2. Dead End

**Rider Meets Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Alex Rider or the iconic figure, James Bond. They belong to Anthony Horowitz and Ian Fleming respectively.

Summary: This is a tale where Alex Rider, teen spy extraordinaire meets Her Majesty's Secret Service greatest agent. His name's Bond. James Bond.

* * *

**Chapter One: Dead End**

As Alex Rider left the office of Alan Blunt, in his hands were several documents of the upcoming mission with Agent 007. He was only permitted duration of three days to memorize all the facts and figures in those documents before he's packed off and sent on another mission. Deep down inside, he wanted to quit MI6 for good but this was a one time opportunity to work with the greatest spy in British intelligence. Maybe he would resign after this mission. After all, what harm can come to him as this was already ordinary routine for the teenage super spy. Alex nodded as he walked down the carpeted hallway before James caught up with him. Alex was impressed by the way the MI6 agent kept himself. A cool and calm exterior yet with the ability to blend into any crowd if there was any possibility of danger. "Need a ride? Maybe we can get to know each other more," Bond suggested.

Alex nodded as the elevator doors slid open and both spies stepped into the elevator. During the journey down to the car park, silence engulfed both the British spies as they were both minding their own business. The senior was busy short messaging someone on his T-Mobile phone whereas Alex was transfixed onto a fingerprint in the mirror at the elevator which he guessed must be his as he pressed against the mirror on his way up for his meeting with Alan Blunt. As the elevator doors slid open again, they arrived at a dimly lit car park which suggested must be the underground level of MI6. Here must be where all the employees parked their cars while they worked several levels above. Alex recognised the limousine of Alan Blunt as when he had first met him after the death of his uncle, Ian Rider. How he regretted ever meeting the man now.

"I met your uncle before…" James said, breaking the silence. Alex looked at him temporarily awestruck. James seemed to have the ability to read minds. "You were staring pretty intently at Alan Blunt's limousine," he replied, trying to explain for his statement. Alex nodded temporarily.

"Yeah, I know. Funny he never mentioned you though," Alex said, trying to install as much humour as possible into his reply but failed miserably.

James merely shrugged as he walked towards his car at the far end of the parking lot which Alex suspected must've been the silver Aston Martin V12 Vanquish parked there, gleaming. "Well. He wasn't allowed to anyways," he replied and flashed Alex a small grin.

Once again, Alex nodded as he continued walking towards the car with James. "So, I guess Ian Fleming got it right about this. It isn't fake after all," Alex said.

James smiled as he shook his head. "No. It used to be fake but MI6 thought it would be best to take Ian's creation and turn him into reality. After all, which terrorist or enemy secret service would think that a fictional character is actually real?" James asked.

Alex nodded as reason dawned into him. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense," he replied. Suddenly, James stopped abruptly in his progress towards his car. Alex looked at him and mimicked his movements. "What?" he asked but James hushed him and removed a Wolfram P2K, equipped with a silencer from the inside of his coat.

"Get down," James said as he turned around, monitoring his surroundings. "Something's wrong…"he added. Alex looked around but could sense no danger. However, he wasn't the one that parked his car down here so therefore, he chose to take James' advice and keep a low profile.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a clatter of machine gun fire came ricocheting off the windscreen and hood of the car James stood next to. He leapt towards the ground, made a roll before returning fire towards the direction of the gun fire. Alex heard a groan and the sound of a sub machine gun dropping onto the ground. Looks like James found his target after all. However, that was just a diversion. In a moment's notice, another pair of gun fire sounded as James was forced to land onto the ground again and roll to safety. Whoever the assailants were, they certainly didn't lack skill or experience. In the car park against the wall, both James Bond and Alex Rider were trapped and partially exposed to gun fire from the other side. It was a dead end. Alex looked for James and found him crouching behind the bonnet of a Mercedes Benz returning fire to the assailants.

"Alex, I want you to take these keys and make a run for the Aston. Once in there, lock yourself in until I come for you. Go…Quickly now! I'll cover you," James said as he tossed the keys to Alex. Alex caught them and nodded as he made his way towards 007's car. He felt bad leaving the MI6 agent behind but it was an order and he wasn't going to ignore it.

The gun fire seemed to have subsided briefly as Alex made his first sprint towards the car. The assailants were reloading their Uzis but when they saw Alex's figure, they began firing at him. Their priority was to kill Alex Rider and whoever that blocked their way. So far, it has been smooth sailing until that man came. Clearly, James Bond was making their task a lot more difficult with his accurate firing and quick recoveries. Alex barely made it to the car but alas, he was safe and sound inside the interior of the custom built car. He could see the outline of James returning fire in the dim parking lot from the car. He knew he had to help James somehow. He looked around for some sort of weapon that could assist James. He found one in the back seat of the car. It was a Winchester sniper rifle, equipped with a scope and accurate up to 250 yards. Alex grabbed the weapon as he looked at James again.

His uncle had never taught him the techniques of using a sniper, moreover reloading one. However, he felt that he only needed one bullet as he stealthily crept out of the car and looked into the scope. James seemed to have eliminated one of the two assailants as there was only one return every time James fired his shot. He looked into the scope and found a Kevlar bullet-proof vest around the man's torso. He decided to aim for the arm as he locked into the target and clicked the trigger.

For a moment, the air around him froze as the sound of the sniper releasing its load out of it's muzzle was forcefully loud and a cloud of smoke was released as the bullet travelled towards the assailant's arm. Being unprotected, the bullet ripped through the arm as the assailant yelled out in agony. It was all James needed as he stood up and finished off the man. The assailant fell onto the ground on his knees, dropping his Uzi sub machine gun. Alex looked over at James as he dropped the Winchester rifle. It looks like working with James Bond was going to be very interesting.

­­­­­­­

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter Two. Once again, don't forget to leave your reviews. I am pretty disappointed with the number of reviews I received but thanks to all those that reviewed this fanfic.There's more to come.**


	3. Rising Forces

**Rider Meets Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Alex Rider or the iconic figure, James Bond. They belong to Anthony Horowitz and Ian Fleming respectively.

Summary: This is a tale where Alex Rider, teen spy extraordinaire meets Her Majesty's Secret Service greatest agent. His name's Bond. James Bond.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Rising Forces**

As night fell over the city of London, the city's lights turn on as though they have just awoke from a deep slumber. All the windows of buildings in the city are filled with light pouring out of them. There was a traffic jam in the busy street of the English capital as a traffic light had just broken down. However, an Aston Martin drove by side streets and alleys as though it knew where it was headed. The driver of the custom built car was James Bond along with his passenger, Alex Rider. Earlier, they had managed to topple several hired assassins in the car park of MI6 headquarters. Until now, MI6 had yet to identify the employers of the assassins. However, Alex was just pleased to get out of there unharmed. Ever since being shot by the sniper hired by Scorpia, he had grown to be more careful. The British agent looked over at the older man as his expressionless face merely glanced at the on-board GPS and continued driving towards Alex's home. So far, they hadn't spoken since the incident in the car park. They hadn't felt the need to.

* * *

Several thousand miles away in Japan, nine hours ahead of the Greenwich Meridian Time, citizens of the land of the Rising Sun just awoke to the shining rays of the sun. The citizens began to prepare for their daily hustle and bustle. Among them, there was one man who was utterly displeased. His name was Yamamoto-san, otherwise known as Mr. Yamamoto. He was the leader of majority of Japan's yakuza and he was mostly displeased with Britain's new force. Somehow, his sources have gathered that MI6 has gotten two agents. They weren't just any petty agents. One of them was Alex Rider. The other agent was unnamed. Earlier, he had gotten off the phone from a director from Scorpia. It was Mr. Mikato of the board of directors. He had informed them of the problem and Mr. Mikato agreed to help the yakuza to rid of both Rider and the other agent. However, he had just received news that Scorpia's agents failed the task and died in doing so. He slammed his fist on the table as his cup of morning tea fell onto the ground and smashed, spilling it of its contents.

In the Sicilian country of Italy, Don Angelo of the Mafia was most displeased with the new formation of the British agents. He too felt that the British line-up of Alex Rider along with another agent was too threatening for their business. They had earlier gathered a meeting among the Mafia leaders and came to a conclusion of eliminating the British intelligence agents. Scorpia was again called for assistance. They failed in their task and Scorpia were humiliated. Now, the Italian Mafia promised one million British pounds to the bounty hunter that can eliminate both Rider and his comrade. He expected results within the week, where both Agent Rider and his unknown partner will be six feet under.

At a local hideout at a rundown joint in Beijing, China, a meeting of the most powerful triad gang members just began where they had met to discuss the appropriate measures to take of MI6's new formation. Yuan Zhi, was a tall, stern and cold man. He had featured in the Second World War and it had taught him much. His hair was white with black streaks, obviously dyed. His age was unknown but he is thought to be around his late sixties but it was closer to eighties actually. He was the leader of all the triads in the People's Republic of China and he had just got off the phone with another member of Scorpia's board of directors. Although his facial expression displayed no emotion, he was actually more frustrated than angry with the failure of the world's superpower in terrorist organization. While his triad members worked on a solution, he was pacing around the place smoking a Cuban cigar. "Alright," he began. As he spoke, all the members stopped working a turned their attention to their leader. They had utmost respect for their leader and they were listening intently to his words. "I think we should call for a meeting," he said in Chinese to his members.

In the Russian capital, Moscow, Sergei Romalov was pondering over the same matter that the other terrorist organization leaders feared. They had intercepted a message from the Central Intelligence Agency to the Russian Secret Service that MI6 had gotten two agents to apprehend the world's terrorist organizations and their dealings. Although the details weren't clear, Sergei Romalov needed no further information to know that Alex Rider was one of those two reputed agents. Long has Alex Rider's reputation as British super spy been spread around the world. The Russian was sipping vodka during the cold night as he looked at the report given to him by Scorpia. Earlier, like all the other terrorist organizations, he had approached Scorpia to eliminate the threat. They failed and the call for a meeting was initiated by the Chinese. He was going to attend that meeting. It was going to be held at one of the many terrorist meeting spots in the world. It was going to be held in Shanghai, during the Mid- Autumn Festival as a perfect cover for so many foreigners arriving at the airport.

* * *

While the world's terrorist leaders were pondering, a similar situation was occurring in Scorpia's headquarters in Rome at the Widow's Palace. Since the death of the late Julia Rothman, the building had become the official base of operations for Scorpia. A board meeting of seven members were held since the departure of Max Grendel who unfortunately was murdered ruthlessly by Julia Rothman and the woman herself. "It is unfortunate to say…" a man of Chinese decent began. "That our agents have failed in their mission in London," he finished. The man was a world expert in torture and pain. His name was Dr. Three. The only sign of youth from him was his hair that was jet black which had to be dyed. He looked across the board of directors as they looked at him with slightly anxious faces and expressions.

However, an Asian counterpart managed to speak. "Well then, Dr. Three. What do you propose for us to do now then?" he questioned. "I've received news that the world terrorist leaders were furious with our failure and their going to hold a meeting amongst themselves," he managed to add.

"All should be fine, Mr. Mikato," the doctor of torture replied as he gave a small smile at the Japanese. "I think they'll find Alex Rider quite unlike any other teenager they've ever met," he also said.

"Darn right that is!" an Australian exclaimed. "I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up destroying all their organizations in the world," he added.

Dr. Three managed a smile as he peered over at his fellow board members. "I do believe that we will have MI6 to do us a favour then," he said with a sly smile. The rest of the board could only agree with the short Chinese man on his idea. It does seem that Alex Rider and James Bond were going to lend them a helping hand after all.

* * *

All the while as those incidents occurred, James Bond had taken Alex home and dropped him off at the residence of the late Ian Rider. "Alright, Alex?" he managed to ask the young teenager, as he leaned out of his seat towards the left passenger window.

Alex managed a nod as he turned around and began his walk towards his home where he had expected his American housekeeper, Jack to tend to him after a long day. "I'll see you tomorrow, then…" Her Majesty's Secret Agent said as he gave a final wave at Alex before taking off down the road in the Aston Martin.

Alex smiled as he closed the front door.

* * *

**A/N: I know some of you, namely Dory Shotgun (If that's your real name), are expecting me to adopt James from the various actors who played him, namely Sir Sean Connery, Sir Roger Moore, George Lazenby, Timothy Dalton and Pierce Brosnan. However, no. None of them will be the James Bond I'm partaking in this fanfic. It is an original Bond as I plan for him to stay so. There may be similarities between this Bond with the style of Brosnan and Dalton although I am not promising anything. Until next time. **

**P/S: He also ain't Daniel Craig. I know there are lots of you who dislike him playing the new Bond in Casino Royale. **


	4. Two Down, Five to Go

**Rider Meets Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Alex Rider or the iconic figure, James Bond. They belong to Anthony Horowitz and Ian Fleming respectively.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Two Down, Five to Go**

The number thirteen is regarded as an unlucky number in many cultures. In this case, the number thirteen is the favourite number of the world terrorist organization, Scorpia. Scorpia was established by twelve members, each an ex member of its country's government body of spies and assassins. What the security service and police force did not know was Scorpia actually had a thirteenth member on the board. He was the first leader of Scorpia, overthrown off the board and banished to Siberia by the Scorpia board due to his cruelty and tyranny. He had no name but he went by Petrovsky. He was an ex Russian colonel who was known for his ruthless killings and massacres in the Cold War. Unfavored by his country, he was removed from active duty and sacked by the army. When they met in Paris, he was instantly a front runner to succeed as the first leader of the newly born terrorist organization.

The first act as the leader of Scorpia, he directed several agents into killing those responsible for his expulsion from the army. He made the deaths so vicious that the corpse of the members of the committee that expelled him were beyond recognition. He simply did not stop there. Scorpia's first assignment were to eliminate a North Korean general, who was about to destroy the whole operation of nuclear warfare by turning into the United States government. Petrovsky, undeterred by the almost impenetrable defence of his home, provided by the Americans, single handed killed the twenty two member taskforce of the general's security team and the man himself. Clearly, the man was insane. The brutal reports of the deaths caused the Scorpia board into taking action and they came to a conclusion of banishing the leader into the cold and frozen wasteland of Siberia.

In an evening where the board of directors of Scorpia had dinner, they drugged the ex Colonel and packaged him to Siberia where he was thought to have died of the bitter cold and starvation. He was slowly forgotten and after two decades of sabotage, corruption, assassination and intelligence, Scorpia became renowned of their vice activities. That morning, however, every living member of the board of directors of Scorpia received a neatly written letter from Petrovsky, vowing to kill each and every member for betraying him. It has been two decades since they last heard from him and now, he was back to haunt the living daylights of the members. This issue was brought up in the next meeting of the board of directors.

Each member agreed that they were only safe within the confines of Widow's Palace. None of them dared to leave the perimeter of the Italian residence as they placed every available Scorpia agent on standby inside and within a two kilometre radius of Widow's Palace. The Scorpia agents had set up strategic road blocks to ensure that no one would gain entry to the compound of Widow's Palace without their knowledge. In the midst of all the security measures, the Scorpia agents and board of directors forgot that there was another hidden entrance to Widow's Palace. It was the old well underground of Widow's Palace. It was left unchecked and unguarded since Alex Rider's escape from there. It was also going to be Petrovsky's entry point. As a former leader of Scorpia, he was able to pinpoint the organization of Scorpia's defence and take full advantage of it. While the Scorpia agents prepared for Petrovsky's arrival, the very man himself was atop an abandoned church tower monitoring the progress of the security organization through high powered binoculars.

It was about midnight when a black figure emerged from the sea's surface. He was fortunate however because none of the residents paid much attention to the sea. The figure dived underwater and towards the entrance of the old well. By planting several explosives, he would ensure that the entry point would be wide enough for him to fit through. However, he needed a distraction to avert the agents' attention from the exploding noise. He had paid a local to plant several other explosives in a building near Widow's Palace. He needed to detonate both explosives at the same time to avoid suspicion. He removed a water-proof device and activated the switch. In a few moments, two explosions were merged and heard by the Scorpia agents. They were alerted and some of them were sent to check the situation. As the underground was left unguarded, Petrovsky emerged from under the well, soaking wet as he climbed into the underground of Scorpia's headquarters. He removed the oxygen tank and took out a small Uzi, efficient enough to eliminate all the members of the board of directors.

Petrovsky moved swiftly through the dark corridors of Widow's Palace. They were only lit by fluorescent light above on the ceiling. Petrovsky moved silently and quickly. No footsteps were heard from the man as he was dressed in ninja costume from top to bottom. He met a Scorpia agent along the way who was returning to his post from the toilet. Without a second thought or glance, he killed the man. The agent didn't even have a chance to cry out as the gunshot echoed off the corridors. Luckily, there weren't any Scorpia agents around to detect the intrusion. He then proceeded to the upper floors of the building. He hadn't met with any other agents but the corridor was dimly lit. He started his night vision goggles as he looked through and noticed several agents outside the meeting room door.

He smiled, exposing his pearly white perfect teeth as he fired three quick shots to eliminate the guards. Two found their target and it meant instant death for both of the agents. The third however, managed better fate as the bullet lodged itself in his shoulder. He whipped out his Magnum handgun and began firing at the dark corridor. Although he could not see Petrovsky, he knew that his cover had been blown. The directors heard the gunfire and alerted the other guards who were on their way to resume their posts. They ran swiftly back towards Widow's Palace as two of the directors produced an AK-47 and a M4A1 Colt Carbine rifle. They hoped that they won't need it as they bolted the door. Now, there was no escape for the directors. They also hoped that the agents would be able to keep Petrovsky from gaining entry to the meeting room.

Soon, the resistance from the lone agent was over as Petrovsky killed the man with an accurate shot at his neck. The agent fumbled backwards and got against the wall behind him. Petrovsky then began walking towards the meeting room. As he reached the door, he picked up the handgun and pocketed it. He then proceeded by trying the knob. It was locked as Petrovsky cursed in Russian. He then fired at the lock. Inside, two directors got onto their knees and aimed the rifles at the door. They wait for the opportune moment to empty the cartridges of both rifles into their former leader. The agents were still rushing back from the initial distraction but they were still several minutes behind. Petrovsky inserted an explosive at the door as he stood a way back. He shot at it causing a loud explosion and the door was burst open.

The two directors unleashed multiple gunfires from their respective rifles as Petrovsky anticipated the attack and ducked behind the wall, beside the doorway. He crouched low and took the opportunity to reload his weapon before preparing for the attack. Although he was dressed in full body armour, he didn't want to get any injuries from this assault. The Scorpia agents were nearing the meeting room as Petrovsky noted that he needed to act swiftly and accurately. As the directors emptied both rifles, Petrovsky burst into the room and began rapidly firing at the directors. Both directors which were mounting the rifles were instantly killed while Mr. Mikato received a bullet wound in the shoulder and the Australian received a bullet wound in the thigh. Fortunately for them, six Scorpia agents arrived onto scene and began firing at the ex leader. Petrovsky noted the danger and fled before diving out of a window in the corridor.

He was not to be found as he silently escaped into the night.

* * *

Back in London at the home of the late Ian Rider, Alex had just awaked to the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon in the kitchen. Yesterday, he had recalled his story and spoke of it to Jack Starbright, his housekeeper and legal guardian. She seemed reluctant to allowed Alex Rider to join forces with 007 on a mission. Alex couldn't blame her for it. She was responsible for his well-being and safety. He had promised her to rid of all his spying days after this final mission with 007. Yesterday, he vowed not to partake in anymore of MI6' missions for him. Today, he wasn't quite sure. He was reluctant to play as a lackey for MI6 but it was an opportune moment to pair up with the greatest agent in Her Majesty's Secret Service.

He quickly dressed and went downstairs for his breakfast. Jack Starbright was seen with a cup of tea and a Daily Telegraph newspaper. She wasn't fond of cooking at took pride in using recipes that lasted for ten minutes or less. As he entered the kitchen, she greeted him and handed him his breakfast. There were news reports of an attack in MI6' headquarters but there rest of it was only a vague description of the incidents that really happened. He wolfed down his breakfast before getting up and preparing for a daily routine at Brooklyn. However, he received a shocker when James Bond came knocking at the front door and requested for Alex. He had received another clearance from MI6 as they were going to brief him on his mission. Alex looked at Jack as she motioned for him to go on although her facial expressions showed that she was reluctant. He nodded and left with the British agent in his Aston Martin.

Back in London at the home of the late Ian Rider, Alex had just awaked to the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon in the kitchen. Yesterday, he had recalled his story and spoke of it to Jack Starbright, his housekeeper and legal guardian. She seemed reluctant to allowed Alex Rider to join forces with 007 on a mission. Alex couldn't blame her for it. She was responsible for his well-being and safety. He had promised her to rid of all his spying days after this final mission with 007. Yesterday, he vowed not to partake in anymore of MI6' missions for him. Today, he wasn't quite sure. He was reluctant to play as a lackey for MI6 but it was an opportune moment to pair up with the greatest agent in Her Majesty's Secret Service.

He quickly dressed and went downstairs for his breakfast. Jack Starbright was seen with a cup of tea and a Daily Telegraph newspaper. She wasn't fond of cooking at took pride in using recipes that lasted for ten minutes or less. As he entered the kitchen, she greeted him and handed him his breakfast. There were news reports of an attack in MI6' headquarters but there rest of it was only a vague description of the incidents that really happened. He wolfed down his breakfast before getting up and preparing for a daily routine at Brooklyn. However, he received a shocker when James Bond came knocking at the front door and requested for Alex. He had received another clearance from MI6 as they were going to brief him on his mission. Alex looked at Jack as she motioned for him to go on although her facial expressions showed that she was reluctant. He nodded and left with the British agent in his Aston Martin.

As Alex Rider and James Bond entered the office of Alan Blunt, they noted a grim look on the Head of Special Operations of MI6. Without further delay, Mrs. Jones managed to brief them on a summary of the situation. "Two of Scorpia's directors were murdered early this morning," she managed to say and passed two confidential files to them.

"We're going to send you both in...".

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**A/N: Another end to another chapter…Don't forget the reviews. They keep me motivated to write more chapters.**


	5. Quartermaster

**Rider Meets Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Alex Rider or the iconic figure, James Bond. They belong to Anthony Horowitz and Ian Fleming respectively.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Quartermaster**

Heathrow Airport is the official gateway to England. To be more precise, Heathrow Airport is one of the most important airports in the world, each day receiving hundreds of thousands of foreigners, looking to enter the British Isles for one reason to another, varying from migration, vacation or seeking to become a bread winner. The immigration officers have a handful when expecting to keep control of these foreigners, who are particularly restless; especially from a long and exhausting trip. The timely arrival of Alex Rider with his new covert partner signalled some immediate clearance from the officers.

Preferring to keep their arrival low-key, MI6 had requested for either of them to travel commercially. British Airways Flight 922 to Rome was due to take-off. From the briefing they received earlier, Alex could make out that there was a new threat to the world and he was going to be asked to remove it. Actually, Alan Blunt rarely left any other option for the taking. Alex Rider was after all, the most lethal weapon Britain had asides from James Bond. Looking over at James Bond, it seemed surreal that he could maintain his cool and calm demeanour despite the task at hand. He smiled inwardly as they boarded the plane.

* * *

Arrival at Rome was quick and routine. James had met up with a contact and both of the British agents travelled in an arranged vehicle. As expected, MI6 prepared an Aston Martin DB9 as used in the movies. Clearly, the writers were completely attuned to MI6's procedure or somebody somewhere decided to provide it as a joke. James smiled and entered to the driver's seat of the car. Looking over at Alex, he pointed at the left passenger seat before igniting the engine. The twelve cylinder engine roared to life as James closed the driver's door. Alex walked towards the car and admired the fine British workmanship of the vehicle. They headed towards a nearby hotel situated in the heart of the Sicilian capital. Upon checking-in, Alex and James were surprised to find the MI6 gadgets master in their room. In truth, Smithers never really depicted the Quartermaster in the films. Asides from their amazing gadgets and role, they share almost nothing in common. Alex wouldn't have been surprised if he was recognised almost immediately in any place.

"Hello there. Lovely weather the Italians are having. It's nice to get out of the office every now and then, don't you think?" he asked in his usual jovial nature. James nodded in acknowledgement as Alex greeted Smithers. "So, what do you have for us today, Smithers?" Bond asked. It didn't seem likely that Smithers could've transported several field gadgetry through customs but Alex was sure MI6 had their ways. He watched as Smithers wielded a briefcase from out of nowhere with the precision of a magician. Unlocking the briefcase, he pulled out a watch for James. "I'm sure you're familiar with this 007. It functions like your previous watch but I've added an additional feature this time. In addition to your grappling hook and light-up feature, I've added a com link with Alex's watch. Here you go, Alex," Smithers mentioned as he handed James an Omega and a Swatch for Alex. "Pretty darn useful to keep in contact if you get separated, I'd say…"he said, nodding. Alex took the watch and follow James' example as they put on the watch.

"Now, I'm sure you would've requested for your usual Walther P99 but it seems that we couldn't get one from the Armoury. However, we've managed to get an American gun for you. Let's hope it suits your needs, this Colt M1911. Completely user friendly with a short recoil and I've modified it even further to suit your needs. Silencer with a scope, if required is provided. Just in case, I've also attached the manual for the gun…not that you'd need it anyways, 007," Smithers said as he handed Bond a small case which presumably contained the purported gun. Smithers then returned his attention to the younger agent. "Alex, in the best of interest, I do hope you'll come out alive in this one. Scorpia maybe nasty business but the murder of members on their board of directors…Whoever it is, I'm sure that he has a lot of nerves to test Scorpia. I'm really bending the rules and I hope it is in my better judgement to provide you with this Alex," the gadgets master said as he removed another case from within his briefcase.

Alex felt his heart lurch when he saw the case. Was Smithers seriously considering arming him with a handgun? He had been adept in training with a weapon but he was never sure whether he could kill a man in cold blood. In Malogosto where he trained with Scorpia's recruits, he had displayed a failure, especially killing one. Alex was pulled out from his train of thoughts by Smithers' words. "This here, Alex is a Smith & Wesson's Sigma 9mm Automatic. I've spoken to the Armoury and they were keen to arm you with this gun. Obviously it isn't as excellent a gun as 007's but I've remodified it to suit your characteristics. You did mention once that Scorpia trained you in the usage of handguns. I think you'll find this better than theirs," Smithers said proudly and handed Alex the gun.

In the background, James could be seen studying the characteristics of his new gun. After all, this was the first gun used by 007 which isn't from the Walther series. Alex took the gun from Smithers' hands and looked at it. It was compact and definitely concealable, at least better than 007's weapon anyways. "It has a 100 test reliability and a seventeen round magazine. More than enough for self defence, I would think. It also has a better grip than the M1911 over there and a quicker reload," Smithers said with a smile. Alex nodded as he pocketed the weapon before looking back at Smithers. He already handed the manual to Alex and he was about to pull out another gadget before realising something. "Alex, don't forget to return me the gun once you're finished with it. Mr. Blunt doesn't exactly know about this and the Armoury has been told not to inform him in their report. You also must remember not to use it unless ultimately for self defence. Unlike 007, you are not granted with a 00 status and therefore, don't have a license to kill," Smithers said with a slightly sombre expression.

"Now, I'm sure you're familiar with the Aston Martin's features, 007. Oil slicks, missiles and whatnot are installed. I've also included a manual in the compartment, not that you'd need it anyways. Try returning my gadgets this time, though. I don't think my R&D staff enjoy trying to replace whatever you've destroyed in the past," Smithers said with a small grin. "For Alex's sake anyways, I've managed to pull out something secure for you. This here is a windbreaker, excellent for scouting work but ultimately protects your life. I've lined it with Kevlar and something I've developed. Stops a bullet more efficiently than the usual bullet proof vests in the market, and easy to develop too. Now, here you go…"he said before handing Alex the attire. He then pulled out some specs and a credit card and a pocket Palm.

Turning back to 007 who seemed to have mastered the usage of the Colt, he handed the specs, credit card and Palm. "The usual, 007. I think you know the Palm fairly well. You didn't use it the last time we provided it with you," Smithers mentioned. James nodded his thanks and took all the items. With one last trick up his sleeves, Smithers pulled out a Sony PSP out from his briefcase. "I enjoyed working on this one, Alex. It features like the iPod with the Game Boy before this, during the Stormbreaker mission. If you recall, I have several cartridges here for your use. I think you'll manage well enough," he said before shutting his briefcase with a click.

Walking towards the door, he managed to look back at Britain's formidable pair of secret agents. "Do come back in one piece, Alex. It was fun having you around and try to remind 007 to return my gadgets. They never do," Smithers said with a smile and opened the door. "Thanks, Derek," James said, using Smithers' first name. It was also a first time Alex discovered MI6's gadgets master's name. With a wave, he was gone and leaving Alex with 007 alone.

* * *

**A/N: Now, I really enjoyed trying to think up of gadgets for both James and Alex for this mission. Some of you will however notice that the gadgets are mostly adapted from the movies. I'm taking no credit in this. The only original gadgets are the handguns I provided both Alex and 007 with. Don't forget to drop me a review on your way out.**


	6. Rendezvous

**Rider Meets Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Alex Rider or the iconic figure, James Bond. They belong to Anthony Horowitz and Ian Fleming respectively.

**A/N: Anthony Horowitz stated that an Australian was a board member of Scorpia in Book Five. This chapter pretty much relates to 007's meteoric rise as a 00 agent. Parts are adapted from Casino Royale. Alongside, the name mentioned by 007 is indeed the purported real name of M.

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Rendezvous**

The sun had already set, leaving the night sky lit by the rays of the moon and its stars. As a fog began to settle around a modern office building, a Nissan Skyline pulled up at the entrance. As the driver's door opened, it revealed a balding man in his fifties stepping out from the car. Little was known of the man but he was the managing director of one of the largest companies in Prague. A trench coat shielded him from the crisp weather as he stepped into the entrance of the building. From there, he took an elevator towards the fifteenth floor of the building, where his office was located. As the elevator doors slid open, his leather clad shoes came into contact of the silent marble floors of the office level. He made his way stealthily towards his own office and closed the door behind him. The monitor screen from his desktop illuminated the room as he walked towards his desk. There, he found himself face to face with another man. Handsome and emotionless, the other man looked in his twenties. "Mr. Bond, what're you doing here?" he asked, as he looked somewhat surprised.

James Bond was seated directly opposite the male director as he looked extremely cool. "I'm looking for someone. Perhaps you can help me," he replied monotonously. The director stepped closer to his desk and took a seat before cupping his hands together. Rarely did he come face to face with a British agent, especially in the Czech capital. In truth, the director was Jarek Stepnek, a renowned spy from the Czech secret intelligence. In the past, Jarek had often assisted MI6 in several international espionage cases and proved to be a reliable ally in unfamiliar territory. However, as of late…Jarek has proven to be less reliable than intended. With some information from the German military intelligence, it was gathered that Jarek worked as a double agent against his own nation and the European Union. He was assisting a former Soviet Union spy and acted as an advisor to Scopia's board of directors. As such, the newly recruited 007 was required to remove him out of duty.

"Well, I am sure whoever it is…I will try my best to locate him for you. After all, we're all on the same side, eh?" he asked, looking at Bond with weary eyes. The suspicious expression directed at 007 proves that he was nervous with the direct confrontation from the 00 British agent. James barely moved from his seat as he calmly replied to Jarek's response. "It has come to our attention that someone has been double crossing us, Jarek…MI6 needs to know who and why," he stated as he looked at the Czech. Beads of sweat could be seen forming on the forehead of the director. Considering that it was rather cool outside, fear could be sensed in the director's body language. Taking a gulp, he stuttered in his reply.

"A…a double agent? Who…who could it possibly be?" he asked as his hands darted under the desk, towards the immediate left drawer. Usually keeping it locked, the director had failed to realise that it wasn't in his nervousness. "Well, I assure you 007 that I will help MI6 locate this rogue agent and bring him justice," he said as he grasped the handle of the drawer. James Bond could be seen as half amused from his manner as he nodded at the Czech. "I'll be sure to tell Mawdsley that you'll be on hand," he stated. As soon as the words escaped 007's lips, Jarek could be seen pulling open the drawer, only to find it empty. The expected Glock 17 handgun which he keeps inside his desk was nowhere to be found and looking up, he found himself face to face with 007's weapon.

The 00 agent still maintained his cool and expressionless demeanour as he looked at Jarek. "One always comes prepared. You, I believe…are not," he stated before firing two shots at the rogue agent. The two silent shots were accurate to the target and found it lodged inside the chest of the rogue agent. As he fell to the ground, 007 stood up and removed the silencer from his Walther P99. "It only takes so much to become a 00," he stated before removing the documents that were left on the director's table and left swiftly after that.

* * *

In present day Rome, James Bond could be seen staring out of the hotel's large windows which overlooked the city. As the sun began to set in the horizon, the city's lights rushed to flicker on like the stars in the night sky. Earlier on, a visit from the gadgets master at MI6 proved to be vital in the success of their mission. However, more pressing thoughts were running through the mind of the 00 agent. Alex could be seen reading the manual to his recently acquired S&W handgun, fascinated by its features and handling. A folder of documents and papers lay on the coffee table nearby where MI6 had forwarded to the formidable pair on their updated assignments.

Turning around to face his partner in crime once more, James walked over to Alex and sat down in an unattended armchair, staring into the warm fire which gently cackled. "So Alex…Just out of curiosity, why did you choose to be an agent?" he asked, looking at the teenage spy. It proved to be welcome distraction for both of the British agents to strike up a conversation and understand one another better. Turning his attention onto Bond, Alex closed the manual and paused before replying. "I never did choose for this life. Sometimes, I'd even hate myself for picking this but Alan Blunt pretty much blackmailed me into the job. It was either this or they'd put me somewhere miserable," he stated as he stared at his hands.

With a nod, James seemed to understand the reluctance of Alex to join MI6. It seemed surreal of the harrowing experiences that a secret intelligence agent would encounter in the field and James often doubted his decision of accepting an offer from MI6. He often saw himself as a regular citizen doing day jobs in an office. However, that course of life was never meant to be. He knew that the life span of a secret agent wasn't very long and he had to live and let live. The ringing of the phone brought him out of his thoughts as he rose to pick up the phone. "Yes…We'll be there…" he stated before putting down the receiver.

"It's time, Alex…" the 00 agent stated to the younger British agent.

* * *

The nightlife in the outskirts of Rome was pretty much quiet as both James and Alex travelled silently through the winding streets of the Italian nation. Sensing that the engine was the only source of noise, James turned towards Alex with a friendly smile. "Any favourites?" he asked, as he pointed to the CD player. Shrugging, Alex didn't mind whatever tunes the 00 agent had in mind. Nodding with a smile, he played the track available in the car. The tune Piano Concerto in A Minor began playing as soft humming could be heard from the older agent. Alex smiled inwardly as he looked out of the Aston Martin's window. As they whipped past the numerous street lights that illuminated the roads of Italy, he could see from the side view mirror that a BMW M5 was tailing them.

Looking over at James, it seemed the 00 agent also realised that they were being followed. The expressionless features of the British agent spelt that he was uncertain of the identity of the pursuer, friend or foe. As he sped up, the BMW soon followed in rapid pursuit of the Aston Martin. Somewhat confused by the scene, Alex could see him prepare for an assault from the unidentified vehicle. As Alex watched through the darkened glass of the Aston Martin, he could see the BMW as it pulled alongside them. Opening the storage compartment, James could be seen headed for the active camouflage igniter.

Soon enough, the BMW pulled in front of the Aston Martin and James had to swerve to avoid the car. He soon accelerated away from the momentarily stationary German car as they approached the bend. However, a road block could be seen up ahead and he had little choice but to slow down the car. Nearing the road block, several officers could be seen unveiling their array of arsenal and began firing at the car. As though by instinct, he reversed the car away from the roadblock with the bullets ricocheting off the windscreen and metallic body of the car. Making a quick 360 degree turn, he was soon off his way towards the way they came.

The BMW could be seen waiting for them as James pulled up in front of the car. As Alex pondered James' next move, the door to the German car opened and out came an unfamiliar man. Looking over at James' relaxed features, he could gather as much that the pursuer was an ally. Stepping out from the car, the two men could be seen greeting one another. "Nice night for a drive eh, 007?" he asked with a smirk. Nodding somewhat humorously, James introduced Jack Ryan of the Central Intelligence Agency to Alex. "We tried to stop you before you reached the roadblock. The Mafia had ensured to have both of you killed…but at least you're still in one piece. What is that they have been feeding you Brits? You guys just won't die!" he said with a chuckle.

Alex smiled as he recalled the sense of humour which the Americans seem to possess. "I suppose this is a rendezvous then," he said with a smirk, nodding to Jack. With a weary glance, James then got back into the Aston Martin with Alex as they followed the BMW back towards Rome.

* * *

**A/N: A random chapter from my fanfic which I have long last updated. More to follow in the next chapter. As usual, drop me a review. **


	7. Divine Intervention

**Rider Meets Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Alex Rider or the iconic figure, James Bond. They belong to Anthony Horowitz and Ian Fleming respectively.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Divine Intervention**

Beijing, China. A bustling metropolis in Northern China, home to approximately fifteen million people and capital of the People's Republic of China. With the millions of people being involved in the hustle and bustle of their daily lives, along with the economic boom in the progressive nation, it hardly seemed odd for several foreign tourists to be interested in the busy metropolitan. The city's streets were decorated with lanterns and all sorts of assortments in retrospect to the Mid Autumn Festival as a sleek black Mercedes Benz pulled up at an abandoned warehouse. As the door to the car opened, Don Angelo of the Italian Mafia stepped out, accompanied by his various Capos. As they stepped into the building, a different sight greeted them.

The purported abandoned warehouse was decorated in medieval Oriental fashion of the dynasties that ruled over China previously. It seemed the landlord decided to adhere to the traditional decorative styles of China or fascinated by the unique designs from the ancient ages. As the Italians made their way towards the Great Hall, they could be seen greeted by various members of the Chinese triads. It also seemed that the yakuza already arrived as their infamous leader could be seen amongst the crowd. As Don Angelo made his way towards Yuan Zhi, both of the men nodded in silence and acknowledged one another's presence.

The Chinese leader stood and raised a hand, a signal for the triad members that the meeting has begun. "My brothers…I am sorry to announce that Sergei Romalov would not be joining us for this meeting. It seems he has several issues with the custom officers to justify. However, I am pleased to inform that most of our members are here. We have received word that Scorpia has lost another two members on their board of directors. It seemed that they would dwindle in number and in time, power. The more pressing matter at hand is the formation of a new espionage line up. MI6 has just paired Alex Rider with another one of their agent. We have our methods of discarding them but so far, all has failed. However, one must persevere in order to succeed. I propose that with all our resources, we should combine forces and form an alliance, even far greater than Scorpia's. In other words, united we stand…divided we fall…" he stated, as the various members of the meeting roared their approval.

A new organization was born.

* * *

As the Aston Martin and the BMW pulled up in an undisclosed location at Rome, out stepped Alex and 007 with their new found ally. Jack Ryan smiled as he walked over to a door and keyed in several numbers. As usual, the CIA always had an excellent headquarters set up for surveillance. "Things been pretty tight…We had to keep things under wraps for the Italians don't like us keeping an eye on their property. Something to hide, perhaps?" he stated as the door slid open. James barely nodded as the trio made their way past a cool air-conditioned hallway as they past into a roomy entrance. From the background, Alex could see the fluorescent words 'Creditare Italiano Agenzia' which advertised for a loan agency. Shaking his head in disbelief, the CIA managed to find a fitting word with their acronym everywhere, it hardly seemed possible for no one to notice the relation it had with American Intelligence. However, when you weren't looking for something…it somehow tended to be overlooked easily. 

As they entered an airy office which overlooked the City of Rome, Jack Ryan invited both British agents to take a seat. "Something to drink perhaps, after a long ride? Knowing you, Bond…You'll probably ask for vodka martini, shaken not stirred?" he asked. Both agents probably did not get along with one another altogether, deciding to keep their relations strictly professional. Turning to look at James as he busied himself preparing Bond's drink along with himself, he stated almost knowingly, "Seeing that you're too young to have a drink…we have some cola in that fridge." Looking to the direction in which the CIA agent pointed, Alex proceeded to walk over to the miniature fridge. Opening it, he found it well stocked with an assortment of drinks. Deciding to take a can of Cola, he returned to his seat and faced Jack Ryan. James was already sipping at his beverage, while keeping his ice-cool demeanour. "Well, right to business; Shall we?" he asked, as he snapped his fingers. The lights immediately dimmed inside the office. "As you know, my name is Jack Ryan and I am the Deputy Director for Intelligence in the CIA. I'm sure you've met my associate, Joe Byrne. He speaks very highly of you, especially since the incident involving the lunatic Cuban general," he stated. Looking over at the agent, Alex couldn't help but to ask. "What of Felix Leiter then?" It hardly seemed unlikely that James Bond's greatest ally would not be restricted to only the movie verse.

Draining the remnants of his beer, Jack chuckled, amused at Alex's curiosity of the dealings in the CIA. "Ah, you're familiar with the Bond franchise then. When the Brits thought it funny for them to use something fictional, we caught on. In fact, Felix Leiter is the name of every man who has taken post as the Director of the CIA…" he replied with a smile. Satisfied with the response, Alex decided to sit back as he took a sip of Cola. It proved to be the same disgusting taste of cola which he had tried on his first visit to the Royals and Generals in John Crawley's office. God, doesn't anyone who works in Secret Intelligence know how to purchase normal Cola! Jack Ryan had decidedly started to speak once more, as Alex looked over at James' undiverted attention towards the spoken words. "We've been stationed here for two months already. They're onto you…both of you. When news of the Scorpia board's killing along with the return of their former leader, I was sent here first place. Many of the world's leading terrorists are unhappy with the current shift of power. I've received word of a mass gathering in China, but our agents in the Chinese Republic could not get any closer in that communist nation. Bloody Chinese and their arrogant behaviour…" he stated.

Clearing his throat, James made his presence felt when he questioned Jack. "What can you tell us of this Petrovsky?" he asked, all the while sipping at his vodka martini. Turning back to James, Jack began to shuffle the papers that were on his table. "It's here somewhere…Ah ha! Well, this Petrovsky chap seems to be ruthless as well as silent. It says here that he was the original leader of Scorpia…Well, that was long before either of us here are where we are now. This chap was banished after a gory mission involving a rogue North Korean general who was defecting on our side. Says here, he took out all of the Gen's security task force without mercy…by himself!" Jack stated, failing to keep his amazement at the feat.

Nodding, James proceeded to drain the remnants of his vodka martini. "Well, if he's all that powerful…I'm guessing you have to double your efforts in getting the man then?" he asked, looking at Jack. "Well…I'm sure we're doing the best we can in getting our man. I have men at all exit points of Italy. If he so much as get onto a boat, plane or car…the CIA will know of it," he stated confidently. Alex could only shrug nonchalantly as he listened to the exchange of words between both agents. "Now, what is this meeting in China about?" James continued.

* * *

Somewhere not too distant from the CIA command post in Italy, a beat up Fiat 124 Spider was speeding towards the Italian borders, away from the province of Como. The driver of the vehicle, could barely be seen through the tinted glass of the Italian model. It was headed for the Italian-Swiss borders into the Swiss canton of Graubünden, where he could presumably seek refuge; fully aware of his status in the Italian nation. As he approached the Italian security checkpoint, he slowed the car down and opened the glove compartment. Inside lay the Magnum handgun which he had conveniently pocketed from his earlier encounter with Scorpia in Venice. Pulling the handgun out, he checked it for ammunition. Once satisfied, he loaded the gun and hid it beside the door and closed the glove compartment. 

Several hours ago, he had easily disposed of the man whom he held hostage in the custody of his own home while he replenished his hunger and thirst. After killing him, he took the vehicle as he sped away from the Italian city. It proved to be altogether too easy until the check point where he assumed was under high security. Two Italian customs and immigration officer were there to greet him as he pulled to a halt at the check point. Inside, he found two more officers along with an American whom he presumed to be an agent of the CIA. Smirking, he glanced over to the Immigration officer who was requesting for him to exit the car. Nodding in understanding motion, he gripped the gun as he stepped out of the car. With lightning quick reflexes, two gunshots were fired and both found their targets. The officers barely had time to respond as they were thrown several feet away from where they stood, dead before they hit the ground.

The two other officers inside who heard gunfire immediately pulled out their weapons. However, as soon as they opened the door; they met instantaneous gunfire which rendered them dead. The American agent who had taken cover from the event immediately radioed for backup, whilst pulling out his own Glock 22 handgun. Returning fire, he fired several shots out of the broken window. Little did he know that the intruder was behind him and broke his neck. As the American agent fell to the ground, he proceeded to pocket the handgun and walk coolly back into the Fiat. Igniting the engine, he proceeded to rev the engines and sped away into the night. It seemed only divine intervention could stop the lunatic; Petrovsky was still a free man.

* * *

**A/N: This was a tough chapter to write but I'm glad I got it out of the way. Enjoy and don't forget to put a review or two.**


	8. Blissful Ignorance

**Rider Meets Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Alex Rider or the iconic figure, James Bond. They belong to Anthony Horowitz and Ian Fleming respectively. Tamara Knight is also a fictional creation of Anthony Horowitz's, from Ark Angel.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Blissful Ignorance**

The phone rang once, allowing the sound waves to vibrate across the hallways and throughout the private residence. Certainly it would seem odd that the phone would ring, especially at this late hour of the evening. After all, one would easily expect the tenant to be in bed, resting after a day's of hard work. After all, the man whose phone had ringed certainly deserved his rest. After all, running the whole federal government along with having the nation's fate rest on the decisions which he made were truly a stressful situation to be in. The British Prime Minister sat up with a jolt, as though he had been electrocuted by the sound of the ringing phone.

The phone rang once more as the Prime Minister gathered himself and removed himself from the comfortable armchair which he had been resting earlier. The evening newspaper that he had been reading earlier was left aside, leaving it to fall to the heavily carpeted floor as he strode forward purposefully in hopes to discover whoever the caller was at this time of night, along with stopping that infernal racket which the ringing was providing. Only a select few people in the world had the following number and the Prime Minister was even surprised that someone would intrude in his privacy at this time of night. Having put that asides, this was a phone located in his private study! Only a matter of national crisis could the Prime Minister expect the phone to ring. Having said that, the Prime Minister began to fear the worse as he dreaded having to receive the call only for one of his numerous Cabinet staff to detail of a threat to the nation.

Sighing nonchalantly, he proceeded to quicken his pace; cursing inwardly for having located his phone so far away from his armchair. As he passed a portrait of one of his countless predecessors along with the cosy and quaint fireplace that had brought warmth from the dreary London weather, the phone had rang once more. Finally reaching the phone, he picked up the receiver and stated in a voice full with authority. "Prime Minister here. Who am I speaking to?" It took a moment for the Prime Minister to hear the voice clearly. In fact, the response to his question proved to be barely audible; even softer than a whisper.

"Am I speaking with the Prime Minister of Great Britain?" he asked with a quiet voice. Had the Prime Minister not been in his private study, he would not have been able to have heard the response. He detected no accent in the caller's voice as he proceeded to reply in a stern manner, fearing that this call was indeed a practical joke. "Yes, this is the Prime Minister of Great Britain. Now, who am I conversing with?" he questioned, authority ringing in every syllable of his words. Usually, he would expect one of his countless secretaries to deal with this sort of calls but the Prime Minister was intrigued to have this specific caller at this time of night, dialling to his private study. After all, it was against the law to make prank calls to the government, moreover the Prime Minister himself.

"You do not need to know of myself. I am a representative of a new alliance of terrorist groups. I am calling to converse with the British Prime Minister about the state of his appalling nation. You may think of us as Scorpia; but rest assured…Scorpia is merely an organization of the past. You should be fearful for your country, Mister Prime Minister, for we truly mean every word we said," the caller replied. The voice sounded collected and eerily calm as he spoke to the British Head of Government. The voice showed no fear, and merely dripping with sarcasm thrown at Scorpia. "What? What're you talking about? Who am I to believe that some fool of which who called me late at night to inform me of some non-existent threat? Listen here, you…" the Prime Minister stated, clearly outraged by the ludicrous claims by the caller.

"I'm afraid you're very much mistaken, Prime Minister. I am not calling to pull a practical joke on you. This is merely a warning that a new organization has been born. Soon, we'll even remove Scorpia and wipe them off the face of the Earth. Mark my words that ignorance is not bliss. We will make our presence felt to the world. This has indeed been a lively conversation, Mister Prime Minister. With that, I bid you a good night," the voice stated before the line went dead. Looking aghast and clearly confused, the Prime Minister replaced the receiver back onto the phone.

What had just been a quiet evening and a well-deserved break from work has proven to be otherwise. The Prime Minister's job was never ending and he knew it. First, it was Scorpia and now this. No wonder his predecessor did not seek for another election after his first term in charge. Walking back towards his armchair, he proceeded to take a seat once more. The evening newspaper now lay unattended to as it rested on the ground. The Prime Minister had more grave matters to attend to. Starting with a meeting with Alan Blunt the next morning. He needed answers, and he needed them quick.

* * *

Back in Rome, Jack Ryan had just finished debriefing both Alex and James about the going-ons and happenings around the world; especially the specific meeting in China. From what they gathered, it seemed that the other terrorist leaders had already lost all faith in Scorpia handling all threats to the world and decided to take action by forming another alliance. A knock came on the door as a young female agent swiftly walked into the room and greeted all three of them. She then proceeded in whispering into Jack's ears as he looked mortified. "Chaps, this is Tamara Knight. Miss Knight over here is our youngest operative. We hired her straight out of college when she was nineteen. Now, she's twenty five and I believe she's one of our best assets...Not that it mattered anyways, with you Brits," Jack said, eyeing Alex. "Anyhow…there has been an incident, up north. One of the border checkpoints has been attacked. The assailant, whom we presume to be Petrovsky probably paid a midnight visit and killed them all," Jack stated disappointingly.

For Alex, the incident would've probably been expected as the whole Italian nation was under red alert for the terrorist. Even so, he took the chance to escape and therefore he was still a fugitive on the run. It is now out of the Italians' jurisdiction to apprehend the criminal. "Argh!" Jack stated, yelling out in frustration as he slammed his fist onto the table. James looked neither unbothered nor surprised to the fact that Petrovsky had managed to slip out of the country and into the Swiss lush lands. Looking back at Jack, he proceeded to speak once more. "It'll be a little harder to persuade the Swiss to help us get him back. For now, he's number one on our list. Maybe Interpol will…" The rest of the words were drowned by his constant mumbling to himself.

Turning back to James, Alex saw that he was rather amused with the sight of the CIA agent. He proceeded to look at Tamara now, having noticed that she hadn't spoken to either British agent yet. Studying her closely, Alex realised that she had long light brown hair that came past her shoulders along with attractive cold blue eyes. She also maintained a serious demeanour and probably didn't take to socialising much. Even so, he couldn't help but feel intrigued by the new agent's body language. However, James' words prevented him from zoning out further. "Well, Jack. Seeing that the CIA has their hands full on this case…Why don't Alex and I pay a house call to those fallen comrades of Scorpia directors. Maybe they can lead us into the right direction and assist you in catching the 'Most Wanted' man," James stated.

Jack Ryan had proceeded to fall silent at his words as he pondered Bond's offer. After all, the CIA was beginning to feel the strain of having to work with limited number of agents, being in a foreign country. "Alright, you can help us…but only if we take credit for his arrest," he stated, offering his own terms into their agreement. Shaking his head, Alex looked in disbelief at the ways things were handled in the world of espionage. "Why not? I wouldn't want to bring such filth back into my country anyways. Now, you wouldn't happen to know where they're being kept hospitalised, would you?" he asked with a smile.

Jack looked over to Tamara, as if expecting her to speak. In truth, he had absolutely no idea where the grievously hurt directors were being hospitalised and treated. Taking a step forward, she proceeded to state as a matter-of-factly, "The Scorpia directors, Mr. Mikato and the Australian are currently being kept at the private wing of the Intensive Care Unit at Campo SS Giovanni e Paolo. They have the whole floor to themselves and I believe infiltration would be near impossible." Smiling, James replied in a cheeky tone, "Anything can be penetrated with the proper tool. I'm sure we've taken much of your time. Jack, always a pleasure and to you, Miss Knight. Nice meeting you," he stated before walking out of the office.

Nodding at either CIA agents, Alex proceeded to walk out of the CIA agent's office and followed James back to the Aston Martin. Neither were too keen to be hanging around with CIA agents anyways. They were usually over confident and full of themselves. As they reached their car, James unlocked the doors and both British agents entered the car at the precise moment. Buckling themselves, James ignited the engine and sped away into the night.

After they left, Jack Ryan proceeded to look over to his protégé with a curious outlook. "So, what did you think of our guests?" he asked. Tamara Knight, who had been admiring the Italian capital at night, proceeded to respond with a well-rehearsed answer. "They looked somewhat competent and I'm sure that their capable of accomplishing the task at hand." Nodding in agreement, Jack proceeded to state. "Well, competent they maybe…you better watch out for Mr. Bond though. I hear he's a champion in bed." With a smile, Tamara proceeded to leave Jack Ryan alone in his office to ponder his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Once more, another chapter passes. Feedback would be appreciated.**


	9. Cold Reception

**Rider Meets Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Alex Rider or the iconic figure, James Bond. They belong to Anthony Horowitz and Ian Fleming respectively.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Cold Reception**

Alan Blunt was often described as a ruthless man during his tenure as the Head of Special Operations at MI6 by his fellow colleagues and employees. Despite those accusations, along with his possession of an analytical brain and dedication towards his job, he has managed to keep his post far longer than his predecessor had. Various Prime Ministers had often contemplated of the sacking of Alan Blunt, only to be reminded of the impassive features that defined the man along with his unprecedented record of criminal apprehension and unrivalled ability to dismiss any threat to national security. Yet, he had recently come under heavy criticism for his failure of realising the threat posed by pop star Sir Damian Cray. That and the near mishaps from Project Invisible Sword of Scorpia had led to the Prime Minister once more questioning Alan Blunt's authority and ability in managing Great Britain's welfare.

Earlier that morning, Alan Blunt was informed by his secretary that the Prime Minister's office had called in, requesting Alan Blunt's presence at No. 10 Downing Street. Despite being a man with little fear, Alan Blunt couldn't help but ponder the reasons for the Prime Minister to summon him into his office, especially not long after his lengthy debriefing and apprehension during the aftermath of Scorpia's reign of terror. Now, the Head of MI6 Special Operations was sitting in his desk, reading a lengthy report submitted from Rome by his CIA counterpart, Jack Ryan. It would appear that MI6 weren't the only intelligence agency interested with Scorpia's recent misfortunes. However, his mind often lingered upon his appointment with the Prime Minister. Sighing, Alan Blunt finally stood up and requested for his secretary to summon his deputy, Mrs. Jones.

He then proceeded to pick up his cup and refilled it before returning to his desk. As he took a sip of the crystal clear liquid, Mrs. Jones entered his office sucking at a peppermint. He hardly seemed surprised by her demeanour having worked with her for a long time. Nodding his acknowledgement, she proceeded to occupy the empty seat in front of him. Sighing, he handed over the CIA report to her and allowed for silence to engulf them once more. Taking the report, Mrs. Jones proceeded to glance briefly at the report, scanning the important information contained within it. She finally broke the silence, "It would seem that we aren't the only ones interested about Scorpia. The CIA's already established a base of operations in Rome," she replied.

Merely nodding, Alan Blunt looked at his deputy through his grey glasses. "I suppose it only took them a matter of time before they realised what we were up to. However, that was not why I called you in here this morning. The Prime Minister called for me this morning. It may very well be for my resignation…" Alan Blunt proceeded to state, as he found his collection of fountain pens very interesting. Mrs. Jones looked up at her superior in a mildly shocked manner as the report was put aside. After all, it was hardly surprising for the Prime Minister to remain unaffected by the rising threats towards national security. "Has he spoken to you about it?" she questioned quietly.

Once more, Alan Blunt met his deputy's eyes as he proceeded to take a drink, draining the remaining liquid from his cup. "No…but it was only a matter of time. After all, there have been many mishaps on my behalf recently. All of this seems to relate to Alex Rider. If only I hadn't been so foolhardy to not attempt and listen to the reason he put forth," he replied with little enthusiasm. He was a man of little regrets but the thought of Alan Blunt being removed from his position at MI6 seemed hardly appealing. Having worked all his life, Alan Blunt was certainly not going to be used to the solitary confinements of retirement. Sighing, he proceeded to stand up and walk over to the window of his office. Looking down at the numerous cars that passed by the Royal and Generals building, he merely shrugged as he turned back to Mrs. Jones.

"Well, the Prime Minister can't exactly pile all the blame on you. After all, given that anyone was in your position. Who would listen to the ridiculous claims by our youngest reluctant agent at that time?" she replied, her voice heavy with sympathy. After all, she had come to grow rather fond of working with Alan Blunt having known him better than anyone else during her time at MI6. Now, it would seem their alliance would soon come to an end. "Ah, but ridiculous enough to be true. My only regret was to have used Alex the way we have during the past year. It hardly seems fair for any fourteen year old or adult agent for that matter. Given that we have abused him enough, I think it's time for me to resign while I still have the chance," he stated rather sombrely.

Nodding in silence, Mrs. Jones couldn't agree more with the words of her superior. They had been known for blackmailing Alex into doing the assignments which they dished out to him during the past year. It would seem that Alex had grown to hate them for who they were during their brief period of knowing one another. Once more, Alan Blunt looked out of his window as the time for his meeting with the Prime Minister grew nearer.

* * *

Having rested the night after meeting up with the CIA, Alex Rider awoke to an empty room. Looking around, he found James' bed unslept in as he slipped out from his own. Confused, he proceeded to search the suite for his partner. Not finding him, he proceeded to prepare himself for the day's activities. The door to his suite opened as Alex grasped the S&W revolver as he braced himself for the intruder. However, he was met with shock as he recoiled when the lean built of 007 appeared at the doorway. As he struggled to prevent from releasing the trigger, James couldn't help but smile as he closed the door to their suite. "Problems?" he merely asked as he yawned and stretched.

"No…Nothing. You weren't in bed last night," Alex simply stated as he put down the S&W revolver. Once more, he doubted he would gather the courage to kill a man in cold blood or even kill at all. After all, it seemed highly improbable that he would ever be pitted in a situation where it involved murdering another. James shrugged as he took off his overcoat and placed it on his bed while he entered the bathroom, presumably to freshen up. "Yeah…I did a little bit of snooping around. Typical Bond stuff, you may call it," he replied before the sound of running water could be heard.

Fifteen minutes later, both British agents could be found seated at a nearby café, enjoying the lovely weather as offered by the Italian capital. As they began eating, James told Alex about his alleged espionage dealings during the night before. After leaving the CIA headquarters, they both returned to the hotel where both agents supposedly turned in for the night. However, James soon left the hotel at 12 AM as he made his way towards the City of Light. Having been informed of the whereabouts of the wounded Scorpia directors, he had lost little time in travelling there. The journey north held little regards to Bond as he was met with the challenge of entering the secure Intensive Care Unit.

As expected, the hospital's surrounding areas were swarming with Scorpia agents, determined to make up for their initial failure. Having already allowed two further casualties in the board of directors certainly did not go well for business as far as Scorpia were concerned. It took skill and determination along with that extra bit of luck to ensure 007 remain concealed by the darkness of the night as he grappled towards the roof of the building. Having done so, the rest of the task remained relevantly easy. With the disguise of a doctor, he had easily managed to infiltrate the ICU via the ventilation shafts. However, he was met with a surprise as Mr. Mikato wasn't asleep when Bond paid a visit.

Barely managing to keep the Scorpia director from alerting the other agents, he managed to subdue his foe before turning towards the Australian. Raising his Colt, the Scorpia director could barely manage to flinch from fear of being murdered. After all, he had recently just escaped from a mass murderer himself. Staring at him, 007 proceeded to say. "I understand that Scorpia were planning something before being massacred by this guy Petrovsky. I want to know what you had in mind…for the world," Bond stated almost coolly. The Australian's fear disappeared almost instantaneously as he started chuckling at the legendary British spy.

"You intelligence lots always think you have a hand in international security, don't you? Fact is, we weren't planning anything at all. In fact, Project Invisible Sword's humiliation has caused us all great humiliation. The most we came planning was to eliminate both you and that Rider kid before you left London. What good has that done for us now?" he remarked as he attempted to reach for his own handgun which was stored in the drawer at his nightstand. Shrugging, James looked at him as though trying to study him, yet he was met with honesty. What did the Scorpia director stand to lose by revealing the truth to him? However, 007 couldn't stay to count his laurels as the Australian appeared to have **Kel-Tec P-32** in his hands. Surprised, he launched himself back upwards into the ventilation shaft as the Australian emptied the miniature handgun's magazine towards Bond.

As the alarm was raised at the hospital, James Bond found himself halfway out of Venice, driving excessively back to Rome. After Bond finished his tale, he managed to lift the cup of coffee that was untouched during the duration of their breakfast. Alex could only look at him in shock as he barely had the appetite to continue his meal. "We're supposed to be partners and here you go off on a suicidal mission without me!" he exclaimed, clearly enraged by Bond's actions.

Looking back at Alex, James Bond could hardly seem affected by the younger male's fit. "I only acted in the best interest of both of us…" he proceeded to state, in a matter-of fact tone. However, this only seemed to further enrage the teen spy as he proceeded to verbally assault the British agent. "I don't know what Alan Blunt or Mrs. Jones has informed you but I've been through far more and faced death enough for a priest to deliver my last rites. Yet, here you are informing me of a task that suited both our interests," Alex half yelled, causing nearby Italians to stare at the odd pair whom were interrupting their daily meal. James managed to finish his coffee before motioning for Alex that they were leaving. After paying the bill, both British agents stepped back towards their hotel.

As they returned to the solace of their suite, James proceeded to tell Alex of his take on the matter. "I won't apologise for leaving you out of this. Being extremely competent that you are, I only think that you would serve to slow me down had you been there yesterday. However, given that you've already voiced out your displeasure…I'll try to include you in future outings then," he stated before retiring towards the bedroom. Shaking his head in disbelief, Alex Rider was met with the light snores of the 00 agent.

* * *

**An update for a fiction I had put on hiatus. It is the Christmas break and I thought maybe I could post up a chapter for all those readers. Merry Christmas! **


	10. Call of Duty

Rider Meets Bond

**Rider Meets Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Alex Rider or the iconic figure, James Bond. They belong to Anthony Horowitz and Ian Fleming respectively.

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**** Call of Duty**

Downing Street is the fabled street located in London, England that had played host for over two hundred years for the official residences of two of the senior Cabinet members of the Parliament; the First and Second Lord of the Treasury. Having said that, the most famous address located at Downing Street; Number 10 played host to the Head of Operations of MI6 that very morning. Alan Blunt had just left the Royal and Generals Bank which housed the headquarters of British secret intelligence. At the same moment, the Prime Minister was in the midst of sipping a steaming cup of tea upon finishing his breakfast a little while ago, whilst being briefed on the daily events by a minister in his Cabinet.

Listening half heartedly, the Prime Minister was rather more interested in the array of antiques that he had proceed to collect over the years that were now displayed proudly on the mantelpiece. Soon, a knock came on the door with a secretary informing the impending arrival of Alan Blunt. Nodding in acknowledgement to her statement, he proceeded to turn back to his minister, whilst draining the remnants of liquid from his cup. Five minutes later, the minister ended his report and exited the office; only to find Sir Graham Adair seemingly in a hurried manner.

The Permanent secretary to the Cabinet office was then ushered into the office just as the Prime Minister stifled a yawn. "Ah, Graham. What can I do for you today?" he asked, with rather mild interest.

Closing the door behind him, Sir Graham Adair proceeded to advance towards the Prime Minister in a seemingly menacing manner. "Is it true?"

Raising his eyebrows, the Prime Minister proceeded to feign confusion towards the question. "I don't quite understand what you're trying to say here, Graham."

"You quite understood what I meant, Prime Minister…Are you going to dismiss Alan Blunt?" Adair calmly replied as he took a seat before the Prime Minister.

Turning to Adair, the Prime Minister seemed mildly surprised to find the Permanent Secretary to the Cabinet office well informed of the on goings at Number 10. "Who informed you of my meeting with Blunt?" he inquired as he finally took his seat, facing Adair.

"David mentioned to me in the passing that you requested for his presence. It would be a fool not to assume that you weren't going to remove him of his job anyways. After all, we are aware of your…hatred for the secret intelligence service. You did advocate for cutting government expenditure in external intelligence, preferring to merge both MI6 and MI5 into one agency."

Rapping his knuckles on the table, the Prime Minister decided that he had enough of reprimanding from the senior civil servant. After all, he always acted upon the best interests of the nation albeit maintaining his policy of cutting government spending and increasing efficiency. He had also decided to make a mental note to remind his Foreign Secretary to keep his tongue in check if he wished to continue as a member of the Executive.

"It is true that Blunt and I have never really saw eye to eye. However, this meeting is purely intellectual. I understand of your concern with Blunt's livelihood but there is a time and place for everything and this isn't simply the time to dismiss Alan Blunt, especially not when I received a phone call from some hooligan warning me of an imminent threat!"

Shaking his head, Adair merely slumped into his seat; relieved with the knowledge that Alan Blunt lived to see another day as Head of Special Operations at MI6. The Prime Minister himself glanced wearily at the senior civil servant; aware of the fact that he would defend Alan Blunt's position with his life. Soon after, a knock came on the door with a secretary peering her head into the Prime Minister's office.

"He's here."

* * *

The British Airways flight from Frankfurt that had connected a prior flight from Beijing was late in arrival, having had the pilot reporting of an emergency on board. Several of the passengers had quickly felt ill upon devouring the lunch served onboard. As the plane made its descent from the skyline towards Heathrow's runway, several ambulances stood by with paramedics ready to transport any of the ill-fated passengers to the nearby hospitals. In an instance, the plane landed safely on the runway as the paramedics rushed onboard to escort the ailing passengers into the ambulances.

Soon enough, five passengers were quickly escorted out from the plane and whisked into the waiting ambulances. The delay took twenty five minutes with a section of the airport being closed down for the emergency. However, as the ambulances made their quick exit from the airport compound; it veered off-course from its intended destination towards one of the numerous warehouse districts that accommodated England's streets. As they pulled up into an isolated garage, the three ambulances revealed three characters worthy of recognition within every intelligence agency's database.

The youngest of the three members was a Chinese woman, slender and petite in her own right. Some would describe of her as a delicate angel as she looked almost brittle. However, the age old adage about looks and killing would definitely be associated with her. With dark intelligent eyes and perfect lips, few could resist being lost in staring at this beauty. Turning to look at her companions, it would've startled many to find out that she was more menacing than them. A check from MI6' files would reveal that she is only known as the Black Lotus; a double agent in the ranks of the Ministry of State Security in the People's Republic. Adept at several forms of martial arts along with being an expert in poison; there were whispers that she once mentored Scorpia's botany expert, Eijit Binnag during her stint with the MSS.

Proceeding on, the second member on their taskforce was a fairly aged Russian male. With dark close-cropped hair and a smooth face, a distinct feature would be the clear, hard grey eyes that seemed to have witnessed too much during their life. A renowned marksman, hailing from Yeleninskoye, Russia he is a veteran war hero with the rank of Captain in the Russian military. The CIA database reveals the fact that he is known as Yuri Zaytsev. Having recently retired from active duty, the Captain's sniping skills are almost second to none with only a handful of people boasting a better military record. Currently acting as a freelance agent, he is offering his services to the highest bidder. Coincidentally, the organization was recruiting and they found the marksman's services sufficient.

The last member on the taskforce was surprisingly young, in comparison to his other companions. Only being nineteen years of age, this was his second assignment in the field where they aim to test the mettle of the organization's latest recruit. Having seen the success of MI6 in deploying a teenage agent, they decided to experiment with an adolescent recruit of their own. Fortunately, Don Angelo had suggested that they recruit his own son Tommy for this very mission. With youthful exuberance along with a craving for action, it seemed like a logical choice to mix experience with youth. Having successfully eluded British intelligence and infiltrated the country, phase one of their operation was complete. Now, all they require is patience as they await the second phase.

* * *

The typical anonymous black Range Rover Sport pulled in front of 10 Downing Street several minutes after nine o' clock. The passenger seat soon opened as an MI6 operative exited the vehicle before opening the rear passenger door for the Head of Special Operations. Having been summoned by the British Prime Minister, Alan Blunt prepared for the worse having left the intelligence service in the capable hands of his deputy. Blinking twice at the door with the insignia 10, Blunt sighed before proceeding to walk towards the inside of the Prime Minister's residence. An unsmiling butler held the door open for him, prior to guiding him through the various hallways that had housed numerous Prime Ministers.

Arriving at the Prime Minister's office, the butler left Alan Blunt in the capable hands of his secretary. Straightening his striped tie, Blunt nodded as she curtly knocked on the door, announcing his arrival to the Prime Minister. Nodding his head in gratitude, Alan proceeded to meet Adair who was in the midst of leaving the office. Quick warm greetings were exchanged between both men before the door was closed behind him, leaving Alan Blunt with the fourth Prime Minister whom he served under his tenure as Head of Special Operations. "Ah, Blunt. How nice of you to meet me on such short notice…Go on, take a seat. Would you care for a drink? Tea perhaps?"

Looking at the empty seat which Adair had just vacated moments before, Blunt moved forward and seated himself in front of the Chief Executive of the United Kingdom. "Thank you for the pleasantries, Mr. Prime Minister. However, I do believe you summoned me with the intention of requesting for my resignation as Head of Special Operations. It was only a matter of time before you did; given the amount of times I've already visited you here at Number 10…" Blunt stated dryly. For a man who seemed about to be sacked, Blunt was certainly unconcerned with any additional comments from the Prime Minister. It would seem that he actually wanted to get the sack from his tenure as Head of Special Operations.

Blinking twice at Alan Blunt, the Prime Minister coughed politely in an effort to hide the chuckle that was about to escape his lips. Clearing his throat, he placed his glasses on the table and locked eyes with Blunt. "Is that what you were expecting? A demand for your resignation? On the contrary, Blunt…I will do no such thing. Especially not when I was threatened last night by some hooligan through a phone call!" he stated, emphasizing his point by banging his fists on the table. The dead seriousness in his tone could've startled anyone, given that he seemed to spark into the outburst all of a sudden.

The news; however came as a surprise to Alan Blunt as he had expected for the Prime Minister to demand for his resignation. As luck would have had it, Alan Blunt had lived to die another day as he nodded in comprehension to the Prime Minister's words. Meekly, he offered a sheepish smile as he hadn't thought of walking out of this office with his job intact. "Well, right then…Mr. Prime Minister. So, this is about a threat you received from a phone call?" he queried.

Sighing, the Prime Minister had already expected Alan Blunt to be skeptical about the cause of this meeting. After all, why would the Prime Minister specifically summon the Head of Special Operatives when he could've just as easily passed this information onto MI6? "It wasn't just any phone call. I received one last night at a quarter to eleven. It could've been easily nothing but this guy was certainly a professional. He managed to bypass the system that we have and directly contact me on my private number in my study. Whoever he is, he contacted me to warn me about a formation of some terrorist organization. Now, I need not remind you of the G8 Summit which we are hosting this year…"

The Prime Minister's concern for a telephone call was certainly bordering the threat to national security. It was true that Great Britain was hosting the G8 Summit this year where several world leaders from around the globe were certainly to make their presence known for their bi-annual meeting. With visiting dignitaries and high-profile world leaders arriving at Heathrow the day after tomorrow, one couldn't blame the Chief Executive to be worried with petty dealings with terrorists. Regaining his thoughts, Blunt made a mental note to remind his staff to run through recent arrivals at all entry points to the country. "Very well, Prime Minister. Did he say anything else asides from the usual threats?"

Draining the last remnants of his tea from his cup before replacing it onto the saucer, the Prime Minister wiped several beads of sweat that have formed on his forehead. "Good heavens, no. In fact, it just seems to reinforce my belief that they're dead serious about this threat of theirs. After all, I do believe Margaret Thatcher received a similar phone call from the IRA?" he queried, with a quizzical glance at Blunt. Rubbing his chin, Blunt could only ponder in silence as he awaited the next step of this terrorist group. With both his super-agents out of the country, one couldn't help but wonder if the enemy was within striking distance of their target.

* * *

The afternoon rays shone brightly onto the pavements in front of the hotel when Alex Rider emerged from the lobby. Having devoted much of his time doing almost nothing except being treated like a little urchin by 007, he decided that he had enough and would like to stick to whatever he knew best. Walking amongst the numerous Italians that seemed adamant about having as much outdoor-time as possible, he noted that he was being followed by two grey men in suits. Patting the insides of his windbreaker, he was grateful for Smithers to have finally provided him with a handgun this time.

Deciding to test his theory, he hastened his pace as he made a turn left into a street market. The bazaar-like atmosphere would certain aid him in losing both his stalkers as he dodged amongst the packed crowd of Italians who were haggling for necessities. Both men began jogging to keep up with the teenage agent as they realized he was trying to lose them. Once more, Alex's size worked into his advantage as he managed to navigate his way through the crowd and into a deserted alley. Having just caught sight of him before he disappeared around the bend, the two men managed to trail him there.

Unfortunately for both of them, they had failed to realize that Alex had planned for his escape. A single kick was lashed out from the corner, just as both men tried to reach out for their weapons. It was a single, lethal kick that was aimed at the groin area for maximum effect. The man buckled as he collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain. The immediate attack stunned the second man as Alex quickly disposed of the weapon which he carried in his hand before landing a single punch to knock him out as well. It wasn't the first time Alex had felt grateful to his late uncle for insisting on karate lessons.

Looking at both men, he was surprised when he saw the looming figure of Jack Ryan, clapping his hands in amazement. "I had my doubts about you…but that certainly wipes any question out of my mind. Only Alan Blunt would come up with something as ingenious as a teenage superspy," he stated with a chuckle. Glaring at the CIA agent, he turned to look at the other two men who were beginning to stumble onto their feet. It seems they were trailing him from the moment he made his way out from the hotel.

"So, the CIA's following me around Rome now? No offence, Mr. Ryan but I think I can take care of myself fine."

The look of amusement was evident on Jack's face, as he looked at both of his agents. "That much is clear. No, I just simply had to see with my eyes what Joe Byrne described as 'the most phenomenal thing you'd see in your lifetime'. Seriously, kid…With what you've pulled off, I'd be offering you a job if Alan Blunt hadn't had his fingers wrapped tight around you," he stated, somewhat cheekily.

"Thanks for the compliments, but I wasn't looking for a job. In fact, I'm pretty much regretting my decision for letting MI6 trick me into coming here with Bond. So far, it's more like I'm being confined rather than doing my job."

Looking thoughtfully at Alex, Jack Ryan sensed the growing restlessness within the young spy. After all, teenagers were known to be pro-active within the field. It was a noted risk for Alan Blunt to have trusted foreign intelligence in the hands of a young child. However, Alex was quite unlike many other teenagers that Jack Ryan has seen in his 22 years with the CIA. He remembered being part of the selection panel several weeks ago in selecting the first American teenage agent. He was attached with the FBI drug-related branch, prior to his first mission assignment. Just last week, he had received a call from the FBI director of the boy's death.

Certainly Ian Rider had gone through great lengths to prepare Alex, prior to his first mission for MI6. However, it seemed mind-boggling to even think about the brushes with death that Alex had encountered during the past year. Snapping out of his thoughts, Jack's eyes met the glare of Alex Rider.

"Well then, I guess you should know something then…We have reason to believe that Scorpia was working on something related to the G8 summit in London. Now, whenever Scorpia's involved…it's never good. With the latest deaths of their directors, we have reason to believe that their clients have proceeded on with their request. Someone else probably has the details, waiting for the attack…"

* * *

**The fiction was still on hiatus before I decided to revamp it. New chapter for the readers!**


	11. From Italy with Love

**Rider Meets Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Alex Rider or the iconic figure, James Bond. They belong to Anthony Horowitz and Ian Fleming respectively.

* * *

**Chapter ****Ten: From Italy with Love**

The dull hum of the Renault Laguna's V6 engine was the only thing that could be heard inside the French automobile as it made it was along the outskirts of London. Inside, the lone passenger could be observed handling a Glock 22 whilst piloting the vehicle with his other hand. Following his original escape from Italy, he was now headed to Great Britain's capital to meet up with his support team. Earlier in Lyon, he had managed to eliminate an Interpol agent whilst relieving him of his personal vehicle and firearm. Since then, the passage into England was made easier with constant alternating between vehicles acquired through illicit means. The time spent within the vicinity of Interpol's headquarters had not been entirely fruitless as Petrovsky received updated information on his wanted status and search pattern. Law enforcement officials in the United Kingdom had kindly notified the world policing force of his APW (all-ports warning) status, which effectively restricted passage into the country via airports; ports and international railway stations. Several times he was forced to slow the car to a crawl as a mist thickened to fog and drowned the road.

A brief flashback occurred in Petrovsky's mind whilst he deftly maneuvered the car to turn a sharp corner along the highway towards London. Originally left for dead by the board of Scorpia, he had never thought he's see any part of the world again, let alone Venice. He had always been taught that the end justified the means, as he fought diligently to safeguard Scorpia's existence during their turbulent beginning. The board had chosen to overlook the fact that he had sacrificed blood and tears to watch his organization blossom into the world's foremost terror organization. Scorpia differed greatly from the other terrorist factions that claimed their acts of monstrosities in the name of religion. For the former espionage agents that formed the board, they were simply interested in selling their services to the highest bidder. In its youth, Scorpia struggled to convince potential customers of their services, given the lack of credentials and prestige. Petrovsky acted swiftly to convince them otherwise, instructing several Scorpia agents to eliminate those responsible for his expulsion from the Army.

This brought Scorpia greater standing in the world, as potential customers began queuing for their services. One after another, projects and funding seemed to pour into the agency's coffers as they grew in stature and notoriety. This had not escaped the notice of numerous intelligence agencies as they began to piece together what little information they had of the previously unknown terror organization. Soon enough, news of defection by a high-ranking North Korean general began to circulate in espionage circles. A potential client lined up the monetary reward of $5 million for the assassination of the renegade. The Scorpia board initially considered the tempting monetary reward at hand whilst analyzing the potential success of the mission. The mission was deemed impossible, given the nature of the impenetrable fort that was his home and was voted down.

Petrovsky had begged to differ as the view of $5 million would've greatly improved Scorpia's coffers and enabled them to enhance the organization's structure. Having single-handedly eliminated virtually every living soul in the general's dwelling, he returned to Scorpia triumphant with the knowledge that he had secured crucial funds for Scorpia to have a strong presence in the world. Petrovsky's actions sent tremors around the world as intelligence agencies acted fervently in their pursuit to update what little knowledge they have of Scorpia. The acts had also not gone unnoticed by the board as they voted unanimously for his immediate removal and elimination. The celebratory dinner from which Petrovsky shared with his fellow board members presented the perfect opportunity to remove the Russian colonel.

Hence, Petrovsky was stunned to awaken from his stupor to find himself striped naked along a frozen river bank in Siberia. Hyperthermia should've grievously affected the former Russian colonel, had it not been for an unwary fisherman who was unfortunate enough to attempt making an honest living that day. Police officials found his corpse floating along the river bed several days later, striped of every article of clothing which he previously had on him. From there, Petrovsky had attempted to escape the frozen wasteland and return to Venice to seek his revenge on the traitorous acts of the Scorpia board. It irked him to discover that the board had proceeded to approve the purchase via lease of Malagosto and the subsequent development of infrastructure to turn the island into a facility for training and assessment of future agents with the funds from his mission.

However, the escape from Siberia proved to be much more difficult upon Scorpia's discovery that Petrovsky had survived the ordeal, following reports from their agents in the field. Tasked with eliminating their former leader, he was then driven into the Siberian forests whilst attempting the escape his demise. This led to the speculation and eventual acceptance that he had succumbed to bitter cold and starvation. Unfortunately, Petrovsky merely baited time whilst he waited for the opportune moment to exact his revenge on the Scorpia board for his exile. Two decades passed and Petrovsky had turned into a myth in Scorpia folklore, many agents unaware of the organization's dark past. Despite that, Yuan Zhi had not forgotten about the Russian colonel himself. He was well-aware of the once existence of the disgraced leader and he established a taskforce to discover his whereabouts. The arduous search almost yielded nothing as Petrovsky made little sign of his existence within the Siberian peninsula. However, he was soon located when one of the taskforce's members unwittingly intruded his cave dwelling and met his early demise.

Upon meeting the triad leader in China, he was granted access to the purported plan to overthrow Scorpia as the world's foremost terrorist organization. The success of their arrangements hinged on the need for a leader to generate internal turmoil within Scorpia and accomplish their target. After all, what better way to announce your presence than taking out the world leaders at the G8 summit? The ambitious plans of the Chinese leader did not matter to the ex Russian colonel. He had merely relished the sole opportunity to exact his revenge on the Scorpia board for their treachery. At that moment in time, nothing else mattered; other than the screams of agony and the look of terror on their faces.

* * *

The constant thuds of rubber soles onto the tarmac could be heard as a lean young man ran through the streets of the Italian capital. Stopping momentarily to cast his eyes in the alleyway behind him, he was perturbed to find it desolated. He had almost been certain that he was being stalked from the moment he entered the café fifteen minutes prior. Running his wrist across his forehead to cast away several beads of sweat, he proceeded to continue his terror-stricken run from his unknown assailant. Leaping across two empty rubbish bins and scaling the fence wall that blocked the opposite end of the alleyway, he seemed more relieved upon landing at the base. As he were about to dust off the remnants from his imaginary chase, he yelped out in terror as he was grasped by a pair of strong hands and cast into the fence.

"BOND!"

"Well, I see you still remember your old friend. What's the matter, Giuseppe?" 007 casually asked, as he slammed the Italian against the fence once more to emphasize his point.

Chocking in grief and terror, Giuseppe Rossi could barely breathe as he struggle to meet the cold stare of the British secret agent. "Wha- What do you want from me?" he attempted to divert 007's attention whilst reaching for his holstered Glock 17 that sat snugly behind his back.

"For starters, I'd like for both of us to remain intact at the end of this conversation," Bond affirmed as he swiftly disarmed the younger Italian agent with one deft flick. Pressing his Colt deeper into the espionage agent's back, he conveniently ejected the magazine from the Austrian handgun and subsequently dropped the semi-automatic weapon onto the ground.

"Now that we've exchanged formalities, why don't we try this again?"

Nodding his head in defeat to affirm 007's request, Bond proceeded to release his grip on the agent, allowing him to slump feebly onto the dusty ground. "What do you want from me?"

"I'd like to understand how Scorpia's undoing came without the knowledge of AISI (Agenzia Informazioni e Sicurezza Interna)?"

Shaking his head in mock disbelief, Rossi proceeded to stutter incoherent mumblings; similar to that of a babbling toddler.

"Wrong answer. Let's try that again, shall we?" Bond queried as he lifted Rossi onto his toes and slammed him against the barbed wire fence with the Colt at his temple. "You have three seconds before I pull the trigger. One…two…"

"OK, OK! I'll tell you…but you must protect me!" he uttered through trembling lips. Rossi proceeded to wipe several random beads of sweat that had begun to drip profusely from his forehead as Bond's grip on his collar loosened. Taking a sigh of relief, Rossi proceeded to begin his tale to 007.

"Our intelligence service has gone to the dogs. We've become the laughing stock of the espionage world. Forget the KGB, CIA or MI6…We'll be lucky if we even get scraps of information, these days. The problem we face here is corruption, right to the office of the _direttore_! Without our assistance, Scorpia would not have successfully purchased that piece of land in Malagosto which they call their recruitment centre!"

Having persuaded Rossi to provide insider information, 007 decided to ultimately release him to continue with his tale. Past experience dictated that Italians are extremely well-versed in the art of telling tales. There was no real need to maintain an iron clad grip onto his shirt once Bond deemed it was safe for him to maintain his tale.

"…For decades, we've been on Scorpia's payroll, in exchange for our intelligence contacts from around the world and insider information. That man, Rider…How else did you think they managed to discover his whereabouts after his betrayal? Every year, our director receives a hefty pay check, courtesy from the world's foremost terrorist organisation."

This information was new for James, as it was often perceived that Scorpia had an inside man within MI6 that alerted them regarding the whereabouts of John Rider. They had not anticipated for the treachery of their fellow allies within the intelligence community to divulge trade secrets to the adversary. Nonetheless, there was one entry on the agenda for the bi-monthly Joint Intelligence Committee that was for certain, upon submission of a scathing report from their legendary espionage agent.

"So, this would put all our estimates of Scorpia's influence within the intelligence community to be wide of the mark. For decades, we've always assume d that they've controlled one tenth of the world's terrorist plots; when in fact they've actually masterminded a far greater amounts of carnage..."

"_Si, signore_."

"This is significant information, something that might've crossed a patriot's mind like yours to turn into a whistleblower. Perhaps you'd like to enlighten me once more as to why I shouldn't utilize that _license_ of mine, Giuseppe?"Bond spat out, almost disgusted with the assertions of corruption.

"And who is there to turn to, _Signore_ Bond? Things work a little differently here in Rome. The difference between retiring with your pension and in a coffin lies with your ability to maintain silence and moving on with your job. I'm already risking too much..."

Those were the last words to past the lips of Giuseppe Rossi as the clandestine alleyway was filled with eruptions of smoke grenades and heavy gunfire from all directions. With split second reaction, Bond ducked behind the waste containers; effectively shielding himself from the massacre that occurred before his very eyes. As Bond watched the life drain out from the lean Italian spy's eyes, he gripped his Colt as he primed himself for the assault by what he presumed to be Scorpia agents. Leaning outwards as the smoke began to clear from the narrow alleyway, Bond tallied three agents that were sensibly hesitant in charging blindly into the passage.

Checking the ammunition in both magazines, 007 steeled himself just as the three men began to cautiously approach Rossi's corpse. The reward that lay in store for the first man to reach Rossi was two bullets to the head and a further bullet into the chest, as Bond launched himself into the offensive. Having caught them by surprise, the remaining agents fared little better against the British spy. The second agent was dead before his body hit the ground. Whilst the third agent managed to unholster his arsenal and attempt a pot shot that buried itself into the concrete wall behind 007, Bond needed no second invitation to finish the remaining assassin as Bond subsequently emptied the Glock's remaining contents.

Upon closer inspection, Bond discovered that he had just murdered three AISI agents; presumably under the order of the _direttore. _The events that culminated had now spiralled out of Bond's control as he sought to dispose of Giuseppe's weapon. No doubt Alan Blunt wouldn't be pleased with his findings but he had taken necessary precautions to prevent an escalation in the already-tense interagency relations between the British and the Italians. Pausing for a brief moment of silence in the memory of his departed ally, Bond finally disappeared into the winding dark corridors in the midst of police sirens.

* * *

**I realize that it has been nearly two years since I've last updated this story. I sincerely apologize for my transgression and hope to make up for it during this chapter. Feedback is always appreciated.**


	12. You Only Live Twice

**Rider Meets Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Alex Rider or the iconic figure, James Bond. They belong to Anthony Horowitz and Ian Fleming respectively.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: You Only Live Twice**

The dust had barely settled in the midst of the carnage between the legendary British agent and his apparent pursuers as he dwelled deeper into Rome's winding, gritty alleyways and backstreets. Barely a moment ago, Bond had just witnessed three Italian espionage agents execute one of their own in cold blood. Giuseppe's final words resonated within the fabric of his mind as he struggled to comprehend the relative treachery and defection that AISI had over the intelligence community. It had been an unspoken rule, a code of ethics established on conventions that active spies did not openly divulge confidential information relating to the operations of another foreign agency. John Rider's accomplishments had been unprecedented, one of monumental risks that few agents would ever dare undertake throughout their careers. Despite everything that he had to lose, he agreed to embark in his undercover quest to retrieve valuable insight in the inner workings of Scorpia. When John decided to call time on his quest, the call arrived at 007's desk from Alan Blunt's office for the immediate and effective retrieval of Agent Rider. In spite of Bond's legendary prowess amongst espionage circles, Alan Blunt deemed it necessary to involve the operations working group of the Joint Intelligence Committee in preparation for the intricate mission at hand.

Accordingly, the working group decided that Bond would lead an elite taskforce of seven men in Mdina, Malta for the immediate 'apprehension' of Scorpia's fabled assassin; subsequently ending his deep undercover assignment. Needless to say, the operation was a complete success that spawned from a successive sequence of events. The executive board was propositioned with the assassination of Caxero, the leader of a local drug cartel in exchange for the hefty sum of two million pounds. True to form, Scorpia were more than happy to dispense the services of John and his relatively untried Russian protégé, Yassen Gregorovich. Given the delicate nature of the operation, the taskforce were under strict orders not to discharge their weapons. In fact, Bond was cautioned by Alan Blunt to refrain from utilizing his license to kill unless the situation dictated for him to do so. Caxero's assassination was without incident as Yassen managed a clean sniper shot into the back of the drug lord's head, as he was in the midst of entering his vehicle. With everything going according to plan, John had been supposed to rendezvous with his Yassen at the country's border later that night. Unbeknownst to the young Russian, the elite taskforce had laid a trap that had been rehearsed days earlier under Bond's supervision.

As Yassen arrived at the border, he was subsequently greeted by his mentor at the immigrations border. In keeping with his façade, John had warned his protégé to expect trouble due to the relatively sparse traffic at the station. Earlier during the day, Bond had purposely advised the local authorities to divert traffic away from the immigration office to avoid civilian casualties. Just as planned, four men from the taskforce began approaching both assassins in a relatively menacing manner. On his mark, John advised Yassen to duck for cover whilst he unleashed a torrent of gunfire from a Heckler & Koch MP5 9mm submachine gun that had been purposely filled with blanks by Smithers. As if on cue, the four agents collapsed in a messy heap whilst John yelled for Yassen to make a break for it. The Russian needn't be told twice as he bolted for the escape car with John Rider on his flank. Just as Yassen dived into the driver's door, John released another hail of gunfire towards the two remaining pursuers that evidently ducked behind the pillar and out of harm's way. As the engine roared to life, John was about to join his comrade behind the wheel in their daring escape from their pursuers only to be tackled to the ground by Bond with his Walther P99 drawn and aimed at Yassen.

Needing no further encouragement, Yassen jammed his foot onto the accelerator and took off into the night with Bond discharging one bullet into the car's right taillight. In a mere matter of minutes, the operation was successfully concluded and John Rider joined Bond's elite taskforce onboard a RAF Hercules C3 flight back to the United Kingdom. Given the success of the mission without incident, the elite taskforce was highly commended for their heroic efforts in retrieving a fellow countryman. Additionally, the mission reinforced 007's already legendary reputation; both within the intelligence community and amongst Scorpia's executive board. For all his contributions to Queen and country, John Rider was offered a senior role within MI6 as chief operations officer whilst reporting directly to Alan Blunt. Unfortunately, the rest of John Rider's history remains fairly bleak as MI6's new chief operating officer's tenure was short-lived. In retaliation for the apprehension of their assassin, Scorpia sanctioned the kidnapping of Sir Graham Adair's son, George. Ever the true patriot, news of the kidnapping did not bode well with John. He refused to allow another man to endure torture at Scorpia's hands whilst he was allowed to live a long and prosperous life. This coupled with Sir Graham's close relations with Alan Blunt ensured that an agreement would be met with Scorpia for a trade.

At Alan Blunt's behest, the JIC approved the blueprints for the trade that would occur at Albert Bridge. It had been agreed that John Rider would come out of retirement from field work for one last time to accomplish the assignment. Unfortunately for Bond, he had been dispatched to Kiev on assignment. Consequently, MI6 arranged for Mrs. Jones to ensure a seamless trade with Scorpia. Once more, it had seemed that MI6 had managed the impossible as they double crossed Scorpia by 'killing' John whilst securing George Adair's safety. The rest would be confined to the pages of history as John led a relatively serene life with that of his young wife and infant son for a brief period in time. Despite constantly yearning for a return to his previous lifestyle, John displayed an aptitude for diplomacy in his refurbished role at MI6. In fact, it had been said that Ian Rider's ascendancy as a field agent would not have been as prompt had it not been for his older brother's mandatory retirement. There were even murmurs of John Rider eventually succeeding Alan Blunt at the top of the chain of command, should Blunt ever consider retirement.

Alas, adversity strikes those that least expect it. In his capacity as Alan Blunt's right hand, John Rider was responsible for conducting meetings with intelligence chiefs all over the world in Blunt's absence. Bond was willing to bet that John crossed paths with the AISI's director on occasion. In hindsight, it seemed almost unthinkable that MI6 hadn't suspected their allies within the intelligence community of divulging information to the enemy. John Rider's demise in an explosion aboard his private plane had set alarm bells ringing throughout MI6. Alan Blunt demanded for a taskforce to be established in turning over every nook and cranny to flush out the renegade agent. Inevitably, Commander Bond was elected as the head of the taskforce that had been assigned with the brief to eliminate said agent. Bond's investigations brought to light many allegations of treachery and treason within MI6. At the end of his investigation, Bond shortlisted three suspects that had likely defected to Scorpia's cause in his report to Alan Blunt. The order could not have been clearer as Bond was authorized to utilize whatever force deemed necessary to restore justice. With little options and a narrowing timeframe, two agents met their match when going up against Bond whilst the third decided to terminate his life on his own accord.

The police sirens could still be heard in the distance but they grew fainter with every step that Bond was taking. Despite all that, Bond could still not shake off the uncanny emotion that almost resembled guilt with Giuseppe's confession. Had he conducted a more thorough investigation, three lives might've been spared and they would've gone on to fulfill lifelong ambitions within MI6. Sighing in resignation, he wasn't looking forward to the moment he had to report back to Blunt. Nobody ever said that the life of a 00 agent was all about the glamour and the glory.

* * *

To the casual observer, the constant pacing outside a relatively upscale apartment block could be put down as a reaction to the fickleness of British weather. Adorned in a Nike hoodie, track pants and the latest Vans skate shoes, you'd be forgiven for assuming that he was akin to every other British teenager that loitered outside apartment blocks. A security guard had been dispatched earlier to quiz the boy of his peculiar antics outside the residential block. A polite and swift reply that he was waiting for a friend was provided and that seemed to satisfy the guard's curiosity. However, the guard was also able to detect the hint of an accent in his voice; something that he'd failed to recollect when queried by Metropolitan Police later that evening. Similarly, the apartment's security also failed to notice the very same boy having scouted the apartment block for the past week now. Yet, there would've been no way for security to have known that; despite the building's close-circuit television surveillance being state of the art and brand new. If they had simply categorized him with all the other miscreants that darkened the apartment's lobby, they'd be in for a shock as this adolescent was no other than Thomas Angelo, the son of the notorious Italian mafia boss. Even if security could later identify the boy with accurate detail, it wouldn't have mattered anyways as nobody in Britain had a file on him.

The apartment block was the residence of one John Crawley, an agent of MI6. Most would've assumed that the residents of MI6 assets would've been afforded greater measures of security following the debacle that ensued following Alex's failed assassination attempt of Mrs. Jones at her home. Yet, it would seem MI6 simply valued the lives of certain assets above others. At that moment, a relatively beat-up VW Jetta wagon could be seen travelling down the street and turning into the apartment's car park. Tommy had been tasked with notifying Lotus of the target's arrival at the destination. However, it was evident that Crawley's movements had been tracked from the moment that he left the Royal & General Building and travelled home. Being a man of routine, it had simply made Crawley an easy man to predict as Lotus was lying in wait for the British agent in the dim confines of the car park. As a man in his thirties with thinning hair and a blotchy face dressed in old-fashioned polyester suits and Mark's & Spencer's ties exited from his vehicle, one couldn't help but wonder if John Crawley's abysmal wardrobe stemmed from personal preference or an insufficient wage packet.

Having timed his responses, Tommy Angelo abruptly burst out loud and began convulsing violently in a heap in front of the apartment's lobby. Deciding to maintain the apartment's reputation and avoid rebuke from his supervisor, the same security guard leapt to his rescue. It was decided that the boy should be brought into the security guard's lounge whilst they called for an ambulance. At the very moment, Crawley could be observed entering the car park elevator in the company of a gorgeous petite Asian woman. Had the guards paid more attention to the monitor screens, they might've noticed the minor struggle that broke out in the elevator. Crawley's antics in close quarter combat simply betrayed his role at MI6 as that of a bureaucrat. He barely stood a chance and did not even manage to unholster his side arm. Within seconds, he was sedated and in the midst of being dragged into his apartment by a woman half his size. Once inside, she got to work with his personal computer and briefcase. Given the relative seniority that Crawley possessed, it was theorized that he would be kept in the loop with most of MI6's access codes and passkeys. Within minutes, the data had been subsequently transferred from the hard drive onto one possessed by Lotus whilst she pilfered through his briefcase with the deft fingers of a surgeon.

Once satisfied that they had received all that they had come for, Crawley was repositioned on his sofa as Lotus granted Yuri Zaytsev entry into the apartment. As a Captain in the Russian military, Yuri's sniping skills were never in any doubt. What is unknown to most people is that he boasts a profound knowledge of explosives as well, something that he put to good use in rigging the entire floor to detonate on his mark. The unmistakable wails of an ambulance siren could be heard as it arrived at the front of the apartment lobby, waiting to take the ailing victim. Coincidentally, it had also been arranged as a means of escape before the inevitable explosion. As the paramedics quizzed the security guards about the boy's condition, nobody noticed Tommy tampering with the CCTV system. As he is stretched out from the lobby and onto the ambulance, Lotus and Yuri could be found in tow and the ambulance streaked down the end of the street and made a hard left. Moments later, a loud explosion could be heard with the shockwave reverberating throughout the entire building as the fire sprinklers went off.

In minutes, the apartment block was surrounded by ambulances, fire trucks and police vehicles whilst the area was cordoned off by Metropolitan Police. Later that night, a stolen ambulance could be found off the motorway left abandoned with a bullet to the forehead of a paramedic slumped in the driver's seat. Fire officials would successfully extinguish the flames fifty one minutes after the alarm was raised. However, Crawley's charred remains would be beyond recognition save his dental records at the coroner's autopsy. When Metropolitan Police determined that Crawley had indeed perished in the resulting explosion, the call went out to MI6 who subsequently assumed command of the investigation. Further study into the CCTV archives would reveal missing footage, half hour prior to the explosion. It wasn't certain if Crawley's death was the result of misfortune or a deliberate act of violence. However, one thing was certain when Mrs. Jones briefed Alan Blunt about the accident the next morning. There were no such things as accidents in their line of work.

* * *

**I understand that this chapter may seem a little dark in nature. Not everything is right as rain in the world of espionage. I borrowed elements from Snakehead about John's first escape from the clutches of Scorpia. Astute readers would notice that Ash's role as a villain is now simply Bond's role as a hero. Feedback is always appreciated.**


End file.
